Lethal Attraction
by Mrs.Gotenks
Summary: She was a Gryffindor. She was a weird, quiet timid girl. He was a Slytherin. He was loud, arrogant and amazingly outgoing. She was a Potter. He was a Malfoy. They were opposites. Nothing in the world could possibly bring them together. They say opposites attract. For his sake, he hoped not.
1. Chapter 1 Lil Luney Potter

**Disclaimer-J.K Rowling is the owner of Harry Potter. I'm just fan writing about her characters.**

* * *

_**So this is my next story, the first being 'A Future' that I've just completed, so feel free to check it out. This story plot came to me when I was writing a chapter for that story. I hope you guys like it. The first four chapters will be each moment Scorpius notices Lily over the four years. The story will really begin two weeks after Scorpius' first day of his sixth year.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1-Lil Luney Potter**_

* * *

_**Scorpius- Year three Lily- Year one**_

The blonde haired boy sitting at the Slytherin table laughed hysterically as his friends jokes. He wasn't a stranger to the Slytherin table having come from a long line of Slytherin alumni. Not that it made him different from his house mates. No, every student sitting at the tables were descendants of some great Slytherin graduate. It was like a family gathering at their table. The Slytherin table liked to believe that they were the home to the richest and most loyal purebloods. Even the blond haired third year thought Salazar Slytherin would be proud of such a worthy lot.

As worthy as they saw themselves, the other houses disagreed strongly with their views. Once more, this was a normal attitude between the houses. The hatred towards the Slytherin house sprung about decades before the students in the Grand Hall were born. The Gryffindors who valued bravery, nerve and chivalry strongly despised the Slytherin's ambitious attitudes. The Hardworking, patient, honest and loyal Hufflepuffs frowned upon Slytherin's cunning ways. The Ravenclaws, known for their intelligence, creativity, learning and wit disapproved of the Slytherin's leadership and resourcefulness. Leaving the Slytherin house the most despised house at Hogwarts.

The Slytherin table resumed their banter throughout dinner only ever silencing for the headmaster to allow the sorting of the new students.

"Your sister is a first year Zabini?" Scott Flint asked with a smirk on his face. Marcus Zabini scowled at Scott.

"She's pretty. I hope she's a Slytherin." Scott winked at Marcus. The three boys laughed at Marcus while the other just looked at the scene with an amused expression on his face.

"Flint, I'll happily take a trip to Askaban if it means killing you for calling my sister pretty in front of me." Marcus clenched his fist. Scott held his hands up in surrender but kept smirking at him.

"Zabini you wouldn't last ten seconds with those dementors." Scorpius snorted. He'd found the ruse between the two boys hilarious. It was moments like these he'd thanked Salazar his parents hadn't any more children. He was content with being the only heir to the Malfoy family.

"Shows what you know Malfoy, I'm telling you I'd last much longer than pathetic Higgs over there." Zabini retorted and Trey Higgs threw a roll at him.

"Why do you always have to bring me into these barmy discussions Zabini? Besides why isn't Scott picking on Goyle? He's got twin sisters up there with those first years."

Goyle stopped sniggering and frowned at Trey, "Don't bring my sisters into this. I didn't say anything when Flint's little brother came last year. Besides what about Malfoy? He's got his cousin this year as well. What's her name? Ella Davies is it?"

Scorpius glared at Goyle, "Her name is Bella. I wouldn't expect you to understand pronunciation Goyle considering your parents were too illiterate to get you a teacher when you were younger. I sympathize with your lack of comprehension."

Goyle growled, "I should knock those words back in your mouth Malfoy!"

Scorpius just shrugged, "I'd like to see you try Goyle." Goyle clenched his teeth and slowly reeled up his robes.

"You losers, calm down! Merlin, people might think we're conspiring against someone if you guys continue with your childish banter!" Higgs hissed.

Flint cocked his eyebrow up at Trey, "Aren't we conspiring against someone Higgs?"

Higgs sighed, "Yeah but we'll get those Potter and Weasley bastards later. We can't be making plans in the open especially when those Gryffindor losers are just an earshot away."

Zabini growled, "Leave James for me. I want to wipe that wretched smirk off his face for turning my hair red last week."

Flint almost broke his glass at the sound of James' name. "I'll be happy to assist you with that Zabini. The loser put something in my cauldron yesterday in Potions and caused the entire thing blow up in my face. I'd like to blow him up so he'd see how it feels!"

"Can I have your attention? It's time for Hogwarts annual sorting ceremony!" shouted Professor Skively. She was the Arithmancy professor. Scorpius was certain he wasn't going to take the class. It was a rather useless subject and he wasn't about to spend the entire year being taught by her. Her messy attire was the most tolerable thing about her. Scorpius always found her to be overly enthusiastic even for a professor.

"First years when I call your name, step up and sit on the stool. Once the hat has sorted you please take a seat at the house table you've been sorted into. Understood?"

Scorpius noticed how the Grand Hall had silenced and nobody was moving except for the first years. His eyes kept on his cousin Bella. He was uneasy with idea of her being anywhere else but Slytherin. None of the other houses were good enough for her. She was a pure blood and his cousin. He wouldn't stand the humiliation of her ending up in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw or worse Gryffindor, where bravery is synonymous to stupidity.

"Kasey Chang" Professor Skively called. Scorpius turned his head from the sorting and rolled his eyes when the Sorting hat shouted "Ravenclaw" and the Ravenclaw table broke into applause. The rest of the sorting for him was highly predictable. He'd only turned to the sorting when Zabini's sister, Krista Zabini went on the stool and was declared a Slytherin and when Goyle's twin sisters Arteza and Arteya were also sorted into Slytherin.

Scorpius was busy laughing with Higgs when he heard, "Bella Davies." He spun around quickly and he saw her look up to him for moment. He gave her a quick smile and she nodded. She sat on the stool and the hat was placed on her head. It seemed like the sorting hat was taking forever to sort her and his anxiety was over the edge.

"SLYTHERIN!" he heard it shout and Scorpius smirked as Bella dashed down to the Slytherin table.

"I thought you were going to pop Malfoy! If that hat had taken any longer you would have fainted from lack of oxygen." Flint laughed.

"Malfoys do not faint Flint. Although I did hear an amusing rumor that Flints faint instantly to most anything that terrifies, worries or upsets them. Is this true Scott?" Scorpius smirked from the reaction he was getting from Flint. Scott and Marcus were fourth years while Trey, Greg and he were third years. Scorpius knew the type of power he had at the Slytherin table and he took full advantage of it.

"LILY POTTER!" Skively screamed. Scorpius spun around immediately. He saw the wistful looking red haired girl bounce happily up to the hat. She smiled weirdly up at the hat.

"I didn't know the Potter's had a little sister?" Higgs mentioned and Flint slapped him across his head.

"Nobody knew you big dolt. Haven't you noticed the shocked expressions on everybody's face?"

"She looks a little mental doesn't she?" Zabini laughed. Scorpius smirked as he watched the Potter's frown up at him and his table.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted.

Higgs snorted, "So obvious! Where else is a Potter supposed to go? I'm sure Harry Potter would kill that hat if he knew his precious daughter was placed anywhere else but the charming and 'brave' house of Gryffindor. The house where only the noblest of witches and wizards are made. How pathetic!"

Goyle sneered, "More like the house where the stupidest and utterly mental wizards are made famous because their idiocy is seen as heroic."

Scorpius laughed, "I'd have to say that was the most intelligent thing I've ever heard you say Goyle."

Goyle smiled at him but frowned when he caught on to Scorpius' comment. Scorpius looked at the girl again and frowned. What a pathetic excuse of a first year! He turned back to his table and continued enjoying the pleasure of being back at school with his friends.

Scorpius had stayed behind in the Grand Hall to speak with Professor Morris, his Potions professor. He was heading out of the Grand Hall when he tripped on something. He growled. His eyes came upon robes and he realized he tripped on a person.

"Are you mental? Sitting on the ground like that could injure somebody!" he shouted and he saw the red-haired girl. The precious little daughter of Harry Potter. The girl blushed.

"I'm sorry. I was just reading. I couldn't remember how to get to the Gryffindor Tower so I decided to read."

"So you're reading on the floor? Have you lost your senses?"

The girl shook her head, "No, I don't practically think so. It's just reading on the ground enhances your creativity by ten percent. Besides I heard the cold keeps the Heliopaths away. This spot is particularly cold and it seems to be working. Do you see any Heliopaths?"

Scorpius puckered his brow in confusion, "A Helio what?"

The girl stood up and smiled, "It's a spirit of fire which gallops and burns anything in its path."

Scorpius stared at the girl in disbelief. She pulled out these large colorful spectacles and put them on her face.

"It was nice meeting you Scorpius Malfoy."

"I didn't say my name." he frowned.

She smiled weirdly at him, "I've heard loads about you. The stories couldn't possibly be true. You look nothing like a troll. Although I've heard trolls are mysterious creatures. I heard a theory that they could take various shapes if they wanted. I suppose you're much too proper to be a troll."

Scorpius growled, "I suppose your thick headed brothers told you I was a troll? I don't expect much from Potters, you metal girl!"

The girl just kept smiling, "You're ignorant to a lot of things Scorpius. I suppose it has a lot to do with the many wrackspurts floating around your ears. You should be more open to things Scorpius."

Scorpius was too shocked to reply. The mental girl sent him a wide smile before she turned around and skipped down the hall. He shook his head. No wonder the Potter's hadn't mentioned a sister. He'd be embarrassed as well if he'd had a sister as mental as she was. He supposed she'd be little threat to him. He smirked. Maybe she could be a pawn in his little game with her brothers.

* * *

**_I know I probably shouldn't be writing a new fanfic but I couldn't help it...This story has been bugging me for the past two weeks now. _****_ Lily probably won't always be this weird. So t_****_ell me what you guys think.. Got any questions let me know!_**


	2. Chapter 2 Potter is absolutely Mental

**Disclaimer-J.K Rowling is the owner of Harry Potter. I'm just fan writing about her characters.**

* * *

_**Thank you for the reviews. So here is Chapter 2, two more chapters until the beginning of the story.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2-Potter is absolutely Mental**_

* * *

_**Scorpius- Year four Lily- Year two**_

* * *

He edged closer to the buzzing golden snitch. His concentration was given solely to the humming sound it produced. His love for Quidditch came only from wrapping his fingers around the snitch in a friendly game between his father and his friends when he was merely seven years old. His father had taught him everything he knew but his father's friends had perfected his gift in ways his father couldn't.

Scorpius thought about the position of the snitch. It was luring him closer to the ground. He thought about his choices. He could follow the snitch to the ground or he could fly to the left end of the field where the snitch was more than likely to fly across to after luring both seekers to the ground. Scorpius watched at the Ravenclaw seeker, Christian Cowley flied further down the Quidditch field. He smirked and zoomed across to the left side of the field.

"Cowley is edging closer to the snitch. Malfoy has retreated and flown to the left side of the field. What is he doing?" He heard the twins roared. The Scamander twins' eyes were now on him as he sat comfortably on his broom waiting for the snitch. He saw Flint score another point for Slytherin which meant Slytherin was ahead by twenty points. Cowley dashed closer to the ground and Scorpius smirked when he saw the seeker waver a little to the side. The snitch had flown back up. He heard the buzzing and he dashed towards the sound.

His eyes made contact with the snitch. He launched after it his hands stretched out for it. He had only ten seconds to grab the snitch before it changed direction again. He couldn't explain his ability to understand the snitch but he didn't ponder it further before he wrapped his fingers around the ball and brought it into his hands.

"Malfoy has caught the snitch! Slytherin has won the match!" Scorpius smirked before flying down to the pitch to meet his laughing teammates.

"Malfoy you are the most cunning Quidditch Slytherin player I've ever met. How did you know the snitch was going to divert on Cowley?" Higgs asked with his broom clutched in his hands.

"Trey, it's a gift." he responded before they lifted him up. They bantered all the way to the Slytherin common room.

In honor of their victory, the Slytherin house had thrown a party. The Head of House, Professor Parkinson agreed and had convinced the Headmaster to allow the house a moment of celebration. Headmaster Spinks agreed only on the terms that the Slytherin House invite the other houses to the event. It wasn't a surprise to Scorpius when he came into the common room to see only Slytherin students. He was certain the other houses wouldn't enjoy the dungeon as much as they did.

He walked over to his friends who were laughing with Dave Pucey, a fifth year along with Scott and Marcus.

"What's got you laughing?" Flint smirked which earned him a punch to the shoulder from Trey.

"Brittany Peidus and Kiora Hurst have been flirting endlessly with Zabini and Higgs. Flint as always has been teasing them of their lack of charm." Dave explained. Scorpius snickered. Brittany and Kiora, while utterly amazing witches and purebloods, they were not particularly pretty.

"I always knew Zabini and Higgs had a thing for those two." Scorpius teased.

Zabini clenched his jaw, "I do not fancy either one of them. I'd rather snog filthy blooded Rose Weasley than Brittany Peidus. At least Weasley has looks."

Scorpius smirked, "Oh, so you fancy Weasley now do you Zabini?"

"Weasley? Not the red haired know-it-all in our class?" Goyle asked in disbelief. Zabini growled before taking a gulp of his drink.

"No Goyle, the blond haired one in your class!" Marcus said sarcastically.

"She's not that bad. Maybe if she bushed her hair a few times she might be more appealing." Higgs noted. The five boys stared at Trey.

"What? She is pretty. I mean if you could get past the alarming red hair." Higgs defended. Scorpius thought about it. Weasley without red hair? He pictured her without the red hair. He nodded. She was sort of pretty. His friends nodded. Scorpius was relieved that he hadn't been the only one to agree that she was rather pretty.

The party was going rather well. He'd wandered off from his group after an hour of constant mockery and teasing between each other. He was heading to the punch bowl when his eyes laid on a Gryffindor. Not just any Gryffindor, Harry Potter's daughter. He headed towards her. She was swaying slowly to the music and Scorpius held back a chuckle when he saw what she wearing. Her dress was made entirely from Chocolate frog boxes. It was one of those fitted in the waist and flair out at the bottom type dresses. She wore red stockings and brownish sneakers to match the dress.

"Feeling rather bold are we Potter?" The girl turned to him and smiled. He was a little baffled by her response.

"Oh it's you Scorpius. You still haven't gotten rid of those Wrackspurts. There are more there than the last time I saw you. You should really do something about them. They make your brain go fuzzy, you know" She began humming to the tune of the song playing. She swayed back and forth and Scorpius noticed she was very much off beat.

"What are you doing here Potter?" he spat. Harry Potter, the boy who lived, should really spend less time being a bloody hero and check his daughter into St. Mungo's psychiatric ward. She was absolutely insane. He'd never met a girl who spoke absolute rubbish every time he asked her a question.

"The party is quite lovely. I love the view of your common room. Bella told me the view was of the lake last year. The greenish glow is astonishingly calming. Do you think there are Dabberblimps in the water? They hide from mermen you know. Have you seen any Scorpius?"

"Dabber-what? I have absolutely no idea as to what your referring to-Wait; did you just say Bella told you about our common room?" Scorpius exclaimed. His cousin hung out with this mental case? He searched the room to find his cousin.

"She went to the bathroom. She's very easy to speak with actually. She's much like you. Are you two related?" He frowned as he saw a smile creep up her face. He couldn't decide if he was confused, frightened or absolutely uncomfortable with speaking with her.

"Uh, yes we're related. She's my cousin." He stuttered. He frowned at how unsettling she made him. "Explain to me Potter, how your brothers would let you down the dungeons alone?"

"I don't think they know I'm here. I expect they think I'm in my room asleep. I promised Bella I'd come to the party so I didn't want to disappoint her. She's like a friend. Do you have friends Scorpius?"

Scorpius stared incredulously at the eager looking girl. She was rather too small for her age. She should be around twelve years old and yet her body and face was that of a ten year old. She looked nothing like a Potter or a Weasley for that matter. Her hair color was much lighter than the other Weasley's and her eyes were a light brown than a dark muddy brown like the others.

"I have friends Potter. Many friends, I suppose you wouldn't know what it is to have one." He noticed she remained unaltered by his response. He pointed to his sniggering friends, "Those are my friends. Where are yours Potter?"

She step up to him and gently placed her hand on his shoulder, "I'll be your friend Scorpius. I think you need at least one person that actually cares for you." He brushed her off. How dare she insult him?

"You? Why would I want a mental girl like you to be my friend?" he spat. She only smiled at his disgusted expression.

"Oh I see the twins. I must tell them hello before I return to my room. It was nice seeing you again Scorpius. I'd like to speak to you again. You are a rather good listener." She flashed another one of her weird smiles and skipped off. Scorpius tried to understand what exactly had happened. She hadn't reacted once to any of his remarks. He growled.

"Is something the matter Scor?" He heard his cousin's voice. He spun around angrily. She needed to explain why that mental girl was at their party. Why she was such a mental case? Why she didn't respond like normal human beings.

"You're friends with Lil Luney Potter?" he scorned. Bella frowned. She brushed her brown hair behind her ears and folded her arms. He folded his as well and cocked his eyebrow awaiting her response.

"Her name is Lily. She's not 'looney' Scor. She is rather quite nice. She's the only person who isn't afraid to talk to me besides the Zabini twins. Everybody's afraid you'll hex them or something."

Scorpius smirked, "You should feel honored. You have more power than I had when I was a second year."

Bella narrowed her eyes, "Yeah but you have more friends. It's not fair Scor."

He sighed, "Fine be friends with Luney Potter but if one of those Potter-Weasley gits threatens you, you let me know. I will not have some pathetic excuses of wizards and witches hurt you Bella. You understand me?"

Bella nodded. Scorpius smiled at her and she burst into a grin. "You're pitifully weak to me Scorpius." He growled before ruffling her hair playfully and heading back to his friends. Merlin, he hoped that was the last time he spoke to the littlest Potter.


	3. Chapter 3 I'd like to help you

**Disclaimer-J.K Rowling is the owner of Harry Potter. I'm just fan writing about her characters.**

* * *

_**This chapter is short and the other one will be too. This is only the set up to the story.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3-I'd like to help you**_

* * *

_**Scorpius- Year five Lily- Year three**_

Alissa Mallard, fifth year Slytherin with icy blue eyes that made Scorpius weep with lust. She was undeniably one of top ten beautiful Slytherin girls. If he'd remembered correctly, she was number two, with Gabrielle Knot being the first. He smirked at her from his table in the library and she smiled. Salazar, she was gorgeous.

Naturally he was in the library to study for his O.W.L's but got distracted by Alissa's beauty and intoxicating laughter. He wasn't so worried about his exams. He was an excellent student, well besides in Charms but he'd mange. He'd rather be snogging Alissa in their common room than to be studying in the library.

Alissa got up from her table and walked up him. Her skirt was extremely sort today and he kept his eyes on her long sexy legs that teased him as she headed to his table. She was wearing the most seductive smirk he'd ever seen. She took the seat next to him, slowly crossing her legs before brushing her blond hair from her shoulder.

"Can I help you Mallard?" he asked. She leaned closer to him and whispered in his ears.

"I need a little pick-me-up. Are you free Malfoy?"

"What time Mallard?"

"Eight should be fine." She ran her fingers through his hair before playing with his loose Slytherin necktie. He admired her as she walked away from him only looking back to wink at him. She collected her books and left the library with her friends. Unfortunately, he couldn't study anymore as his mind was crowded with images of what he and Alissa would be doing in the next few hours.

He angrily shut the book. What was the point of using the junk anyways? Why would he want to manipulate things or creatures? He sighed; he needed to know how to do those things. He couldn't study with images of Alissa in practically nothing clouding his mind. He had his O.W.L.'s in a few weeks and he still couldn't master one of the spells.

"How are you Scorpius?" he heard a voice ask and he groaned. The bloody lunatic wouldn't leave him alone. He wished he'd just gone to his common room after dinner three years ago then he wouldn't have met her. She took the seat next to him. He cringed. A beautiful girl had just sat there moments ago and now the lunatic had washed away her scent by sitting next to him.

"Lun-I mean Potter, why are you here?" he asked with his fist clenched. She slid his book over to her and read the page.

"Charms are simple. If you pay less attention to the spell you'd realize that it's the wand movement that matters. You're over analyzing it too much. Just the right wand movement and precise articulation should give you a perfect charm spell. Give the Engorgement Charm a go." She handed him his wand. It was an unbending thirteen inches cedar oak with dragon core. He frowned at her. He didn't need her to help him. Besides she was a pathetic third year with a terrible case of acne. Puberty did not favor her. She was much more hideous than she was last year. Her messy hair had acquired curls over the last year and her eyes had darkened as well as her stature seemed awkward. Not the blatant oddness that he'd notice from her the moment he met her but a sort of out of body discomfort she had adapted. Nature was doing little for her.

She pulled out her wand and mutter "Engorgio" to the book in front of her. His charms book swelled five times its normal size. That charm was beyond her years.

"What-How'd you do that?" he said pointing to her wand. She pointed to the enlarged book.

"I followed what was in the book." She gave him her weird smile. He was freaked out by her smile. It seemed as if she was reading all the private thoughts in his mind. The glimmer in her eyes made him uneasy as well. He directed his wand to her shoes and muttered, "Engorgio" Her shoes swelled so big her tiny feet were swimming in them. He heard her clap her hands in excitement.

"Reducio" she said and her shoes shrunk back to their normal size. She did the same for his book before getting up from the seat.

"I guess I'll see you later Scorpius. Oh, keep an eye out for some Gulping Plimpies for me would you? They make an excellent Plimpy soup did you know?"

For a moment he thought she was actually normal and then she went and said something utterly foolish. What on Merlin beard were Gulping Plimpies? She gave him a smile before skipping out of the library. He'd have to stop talking to her. Until he figured out exactly who she was and why she reacted the way she did, he'd have to ignore her.

He returned to studying charms. She'd actually been quite helpful. He gotten almost all the spells and he hadn't thought about Alissa until it was seven thirty. He smirked; maybe the Potter girl was of some use after all.

* * *

_**I'm currently working on Chapter Four which is going well. I should have it up by tonight or tomorrow if all goes well. Thank you for reviewing. I must admit, I like this Lily.**_


	4. Chapter 4 Did you hear about Potter?

**Disclaimer-J.K Rowling is the owner of Harry Potter. I'm just fan writing about her characters.**

* * *

_**This chapter is short and the other one will be too. This is only the set up to the story.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 4-Did you hear about Potter?**_

* * *

_**Scorpius- Year six Lily- Year four**_

The Grand Hall noisily ate after the last few students were sorted into their respective houses. He, as always, was busy enjoying the company of his friends. It had been a long summer for Scorpius. He'd spent the first quarter of it in the company of his grandparents. His grandfather reminded him of the family's business and questioned him endlessly about his future plans. This dragged on until he spent the other quarter of his summer with grandparents Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Those few weeks were fairly comforting. He'd followed his grandfather around the Ministry until the building floor plan was stuck in his brain. Scorpius was aware of his grandfather's tactics to get him interested in a profession in the Ministry of Magic. He was then sent off to his Aunt Daphne where he spent time with his cousin Bella. By the end of the summer he was home with his parents to conclude the ending of an uneventful summer.

"How did the O.W.L results look, Malfoy, Goyle, Higgs?" Marcus asked while chewing on a carrot.

"Three O's, four E's and two A's" Higgs answered before returning to his plate of roasted chicken.

Goyle groaned, "Really Trey? I got one blasted Outstanding in Potions, two Exceeds Expectations, four Acceptable, one Dreadful and a Troll in Herbology." Everybody faced Scorpius who just shrugged.

"Nine Outstandings" he said nonchalantly. He smirked when their eyes widened.

"Well bloody hell Scorpius! I thought it was Weasley who got nine O's. I figured considering you were terrible at Charms you would have gotten eight O's." Zabini exclaimed. Scorpius smirked.

"What little faith you have in me Zabini, I worked extremely hard for that Outstanding." He wasn't just about to tell them that he'd gotten help from Lunatic Potter. He sort of felt sorry for the girl. Her intelligence could be used for much more than she allowed. Her obsession with imaginary creatures did little for her status at Hogwarts.

"Well, that explains Weasley's pouting and pathetic sulking." Flint noted. The five of them turned to the Gryffindor table. Rose was in fact sulking, he would have smirked but he noticed the entire Gryffindor table was moping.

"What the hell is bloody wrong with those Gryffindors?" Zabini exclaimed almost loud enough for the entire room to hear. They turned their heads away from the Gryffindor table when eyes started to look their way. Goyle knocked Zabini in the head.

"Could you have been any louder?"

Higgs took a sip of his pumpkin juice before leaning in closer to them, "I think they're sulking because of Potter."

Scorpius spun around to see the two Potter boys frowning. "What wrong with the Potter gits?"

Higgs shook his head, "No, I mean the little Potter."

Flint cocked his eyebrow up at Trey, "All this moping over Lunatic Potter?"

"Normally I don't agree with Flint but are you sure Higgs? I mean she really isn't that big of a deal." Goyle turned to the Gryffindor table and shrugged.

"To us she isn't a big deal but to them she is. She's Harry Potter's daughter, the king of the Gryffindors!" Zabini scoffed. The four of them sniggered but Higgs remained unaltered by Marcus' joke.

"Alright, what exactly happened to Potter, Higgs?" Scorpius exhaled, noticing Higgs annoyed expressions. Higgs was always the more thoughtful and softer of the five. He didn't express his beliefs as a pureblood and a Slytheirn as much as the others. Scorpius always thought it had something to do with the way Trey's father raised him up. He'd made Trey more opened to the idea of mudbloods and muggles than the others.

"I overheard a few Gryffindor girls saying that Potter wasn't returning to Hogwarts this year." Higgs said looking up at them with anticipation.

"Why isn't Potter returning?" Flint asked.

"Heard her dad wasn't too happy about something she did over the summer. I also heard she got caught up in some funny business while visiting France with her cousins but I find that highly unlikely." Higgs took a drink of water and Scorpius eyed him. Where had his parents breed him from?

"Potter involved in something illicit? Oh I think I've found my wife." Zabini said playfully. He pretended to wipe his eyes with an invisible tissue. Scorpius laughed along with his friends.

"So you've gotten over Rose Weasley have you Zabini?" Scorpius teased. Zabini stopped laughing and scowled.

"I don't like filthy mudbloods Scorpius." Zabini spat. The table went quiet. Zabini had spoken so loudly that the entire Grand Hall had heard him. Everybody had turned to the Slytherin table. The Gryffindors were fuming, the Hufflepuffs were whispering with annoyed expressions on their faces and the Ravenclaws were glaring at them.

"Mr. Zabini We'd prefer that you keep your voice lower when you're indulging in a conversation with your housemates. Your vulgarity has cost Slytherin fifty points." Professor Skively sternly announced. The other houses turned away from their table after been satisfied with the punishment to Zabini. Fifty points was hardly punishment. The Slytherin table would make twice the amount of points in one class the next day. Slytherin was notorious for winning the House Cup and this year wouldn't be any different.

Once the Grand Hall returned to its loud atmosphere, Scott turned to Zabini and knocked him in the head.

"Blood hell Flint, what was that for?" he exclaimed rubbing the back of his head. Flint took a bite of his roll before throwing it at Zabini.

"That was for being an absolute moron. Are you trying to make Slytherin lose the House Cup? Fifty points! You should be earning those points, not bloody losing them. Classes haven't begun yet for Merlin's sake!" Flint's reaction came from his desire to win the House Cup in his final year at Hogwarts. He, Marcus and Dave were leaving this school year. Each one of them was anxious to win everything this year as a mark of their participation to the Slytherin House. Although, Scorpius believed they just wanted to be legends.

"Oi, wait a minute. They made you prefect Malfoy?" Higgs asked noticing the badge on his robes.

He frowned, "Am I not worthy to be a prefect Higgs?"

Flint leaned in closer to see the badge, "Well Salazar's Chambers, Malfoy's a prefect. Headmaster Spinks has lost his mind!"

Goyle laughed, "I think Professor Parkinson had a lot to do with Malfoy here being prefect."

Zabini smirked, "Of course. Everybody knows Professor Parkinson favors Scorpius because she fancies his dad."

Scorpius snarled, "She does not fancy my dad. She and my dad use to be close friends in school."

Goyle placed his arms on the table, "She gives you like fifty points for answering a question in class."

"Yeah, and she smiles weirdly at you. She probably 'persuaded' Headmaster Spinks to make you prefect." Higgs added with a sneaky smile plastered on his face.

"Persuaded?" Scorpius inquired. The four of them laughed at him.

"Blimey Malfoy, are you really this dense when it comes to Professor Parkinson? She probably used her charm on Headmaster Spinks." Flint laughed.

"Haven't you noticed the way Headmaster Spinks looks at her? Besides you're the first Slytherin prefect in years. Obviously something went down for you to get that badge." Zabini stated.

"So what if she persuaded him? I'd rather it be him than my dad." Scorpius flinched at the idea. He adored his father's friend but it was obvious as to why his father chose his mother and not his Head of House Professor. His friends laughed at his expression and once more the Slytherin table was at ease.

His mind did slowly drift back to Lunatic Potter. Why hadn't she returned to Hogwarts? From his conversations with her, she didn't seem like one to rebel, especially against her father. Nor was she the type to do something illegal. Why hadn't she really return to Hogwarts? He was lost in thought when he felt Goyle tap him.

"You alright mate?" he asked. He nodded. "Yeah I'm fine." He didn't think of her for the rest of the night.

* * *

**_I've switched the story beginning to two weeks after Scorpius' first day of his second term in his sixth year. So the story will take place after the Christmas Holidays. Okay, so I'll be posting the next chapter soon I think. Have a great day! _**


	5. Chapter 5 Quidditch Field

**Disclaimer-J.K Rowling is the owner of Harry Potter. I'm just fan writing about her characters.**

* * *

_**Q: Why do you write Lily and Scorpius fanfictions?**_

* * *

_**A: I'm not much of a Rose and Scorpius fan. I don't even read their fanfics. I've tried many times to read a few but I could never tolerate it. I fell in love with the idea of Lily and Scorpius ironically while trying to read a Rose and Scorpius fanfic. I can't remember the fanfic but I remember thinking, 'Why couldn't he like Lily?' I feel they would have more chemistry than he and Rose. But I write fanfics about them because I feel people don't relate to them as much as Scorpius and Rose. So, I want to help those that do write LILYxSCORPIUS fanfics by writing my own.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 5-Quidditch Field**_

* * *

_**Scorpius- Year six Lily- Year four**_

He grabbed his broom from underneath the bed. He needed to fly for a moment. His anger was boiling to the point where not reaching for his wand was becoming difficult to bear. If only he could hex the nose off that pathetic git. How dare he insult his family? If he hadn't been in Potions class with Professor Morris he would have blasted Finnegan's brains out of his head. He smirked, if the idiot had any brains. He stormed out of the dungeons and towards the Quidditch pitch. Flying always calmed him down. It was something about the way the winds just brushed against his skin and ruffle his hair. He always felt like another person in the air. The air wasn't prejudice against his name or the house he was placed in. No, the air welcomed him like a lost prince to a kingdom that was awaiting their ruler.

He walked closer to the field to see someone sitting in the middle of the field. He growled. Who was interrupting his moment of serenity? He edged closer to see that it was a girl. She had red hair.

"Oi, what are you doing out here?" he shouted. The girl didn't move or reply to him. He walked up to the girl. She wasn't wearing any robes. She had on a flowery skirt with a green tank top and a white cardigan. She had on black strappy sandals that were on the edge of the chair she was sitting on. Her legs were bent slightly and entwined with each other as she read a book. He noticed the glittery things around her and he assumed it was some sort of charm.

"Excuse me but you're on our Quidditch field. Reading should be done in the library." He said politely but his anger was still rather high to be speaking. The girl's eyebrows twitched before she looked up.

"I'm aware that I'm on the Quidditch field. Sunlight and fresh air increases imagination by forty percent. Now can you leave me, this story was getting rather good." She returned to her book. He growled, who did she think she was? What nonsense was she running on about increasing imagination? Forty percent? Why did that sentence seem so familiar?

He turned to her. It couldn't be, could it? Her hair was much darker than Potter's as well as her curls were much too loose to be Lunatic Potter. Besides, this girl was far more beautiful and sensible, well except for the random 'increasing imagination' comment. Besides Potter wasn't at Hogwarts, she hadn't returned to school this year. He frowned, who was this girl?

"What charm did you use to create all the glitter?" he asked. She shut the book and sighed. She brushed her hair behind her ears and stared up at him.

"It's a simple Scintille spell. Two flicks of the wrist and a clear pronunciation of 'éclat'" Scorpius watched her as she beautifully flicked her wrists twice and spoke the word so charmingly. In a moment, sparkles appeared from her wand and she whispered, "s'éparpiller" Scorpius noticed the shimmering things were balls of light. They scattered around her and she smiled. She had a beautiful smile. He couldn't help but be absorbed by her beauty.

"Who are you?" he blurted. She looked up at him. She smiled sweetly at him and he felt nervous. It was an uneasiness he'd felt before. He looked at her eyes. They were a light brown. He'd seen them before but they'd changed. There was a small glimmer in them. Where had he seen them before? She fumbled with the book.

"It's nice to see you again Scorpius." She said melodiously. The red hair, the brown eyes, the weirdness, and the way she said his name, it all made sense.

"Po-Potter?" he stuttered. She got up and flung her arms around him. He froze for a moment before wrapping his arms around her. She smelled of lilies. He felt more uncomfortable. Why was she hugging him?

"Why are you hear Potter? I mean-I heard you weren't returning this year."

She ran her fingers through her hair and smiled, "Last summer my family and I went to France with a few of my father's friends. I spent most of my days searching for Umgubular Slashkilters with my godmother Luna. They're these rare creatures you see. Cornelius Fudge has one but is keeping it from the Ministry of Magic." Scorpius shook his head. She was still a lunatic. What on Earth was Um- he couldn't even pronounce the thing.

"Well, while on our search we ran into Olympe Maxime and she informed my father that there was an opening for the Académie de Magie Beauxbâtons." He was lost in beautiful voice and completely drawn by her French.

"So you went to Beauxbatons?" he asked trying to recover himself. Her attending Beauxbatons would explain why she was suddenly so beautiful. The girls at that school were outstandingly gorgeous.

"Yes but as an exchange student. Unfortunately, the girl that was supposed to replace me at Hogwarts was too frightened to attend so Headmistress Olympe Maixime allowed me to stay one term for all the trouble. It was absolutely kind of her."

Scorpius' mind was wrapped around how a school could transform ugly Lunatic Potter into the beautiful girl in front of him. He smirked; maybe all the girls in Hogwarts should go to school there.

"Have you gotten rid of those Wrackspurts as yet Scorpius? They're doing more harm than good to you. Well, I must go. Dinner should be served soon. I hope there's pudding." She smiled at him before pulling out her wand and transfiguring the chair to a chain with a glittering radish as a charm.

"They keep away the Nargles." She explained after seeing his confused expression. She walked off but stopped to turn around and smile at him. She spun back around and headed off to the castle. He stood there for a few more minutes admiring the way her hair swished when she spun around. It wasn't until he realized he was alone did he ask himself, "What is a bloody Nargle?"

He walked slowly back to the castle. He didn't get a chance to ride his broom because he'd been so caught up with Potter. He walked over to the Slytherin table and sat next to Higgs.

"Where've you been mate?" Flint asked noticing the look on his face. He knew he looked a bit shaken up but honestly he had been. Admitting that Lunatic Potter was absolutely beautiful wasn't something he took lightly. After all this was the ugly mental girl he'd been avoiding for the past four years.

"Nothing-I mean nowhere. What's up with you guys? Wait-what are you guys looking at?" He inquired after noticing that their attention wasn't on him but rather across the room. He turned around and noticed everybody's eyes were locked on the Gryffindor table. He followed the eyes of some Ravenclaw girl and noticed it was set on Potter. She was eating her pudding oblivious to the eyes on her. He spun back around to his friends. He'd already had his servings of her beauty and it didn't do well with his mental stability.

"Why are you all staring at Potter?" he asked suddenly angered again. His friends ignored him as they were so engrossed with her.

He growled, "Will you stop looking at her?" His friends broke their trance and blinked at him.

"Care to explain why all of you are staring at Potter like she's something to eat?" Scorpius snarled.

Flint laughed sheepishly, "Well, uh, she's kind of hot Malfoy. I mean look at her." He directed him to her but he didn't look. He still her face imprinted in his mind, he didn't need a reminder.

"You guys are pathetic. She's a filthy mudblood. Her father is Harry Potter and she's a bloody Gryffindor!" he exclaimed but he felt like he was trying to convince himself to not look at her rather than his friends.

"I'd ruin my family's pureblood status if it meant having her." Zabini smirked but his kept on Potter.

"I have to agree with Zabini on this one." Goyle nodded with a smile plastered on his face. He growled. What was wrong with them? This was Lunatic Potter! He clenched his fist when he noticed Higgs was practically drooling over her.

"You think she'd want to go with me on the next Hogsmeade trip?" Flint asked and Scorpius clenched his jaw.

"You don't even know her! Now you're going to ask her out? How many times have you spoken to her?" he blurted. His friends stared at him.

"It doesn't matter Scorpius. She's hot now. I'll talk to her when I ask her out tomorrow." Flint smirked and drunk his pumpkin juice. Scorpius frowned. He couldn't sit here and watch them drool over her. They didn't even know her. He got up out of his seat and headed out the door grumbling about the idiots he had for friends.

He spent the next day on prefect duties with Candace Livenston. She was a sixth year Ravenclaw. He didn't particularly like her but he didn't hate her either. She came from a nice pureblooded family but her excessive talking got on his last nerves. Today, she was raving on about how Potter believed she was so pretty. Scorpius noted the disgusted tone in her voice but he also heard a strong sense of jealousy as well. It didn't take him long to figure out that Kevin Lloyd, Candace's seventh year Gryffindor boyfriend, was drooling over Potter while she was trying to get his attention.

"I don't know what anybody see's in her! She has an ugly hair color, her eyebrows are pathetically short and she doesn't have any curves." Candace complained. Scorpius thought about Potter on the Quidditch field. Her hair was rather pretty as it lay on her shoulders. The curls sprawled stunningly at the end of her hair. He loved the reddish shade of her hair and how nicely it shone with the sunset. Her eyebrows weren't short but thin. They arch perfectly to compliment her gorgeous brown eyes. He was happy they'd lightened again, he preferred it over the muddy shade her brother and cousins had. He thought about her body. He remembered her walking off from him. Candace was utterly wrong in stating she hadn't any curves. She was nicely portioned even for a fourteen year old.

"She's just ugly. Besides, nobody will want to date her once they discover how bloody mental she is. I mean the girl is insane-"

"Shut up Candace. I don't give a damn about what you think. If you want your boyfriend to be interested in you then complain to him. I'm going to check the bathrooms because if I have to stand here and listen to you babble on about Potter again I'll use an unforgivable curse on you!" He stormed away from her. She was unbelievably pathetic. He burst opened the boy bathroom door and saw a crowd of kids around Jason Creevey.

He leaned on the wall with his arms folded and a smirk on his face, "I'm going to give you guys two seconds to get out of this bathroom or else you'll all be in detention." He saw the second years scatter out the room but he stopped Jason.

"Not you Creevey. What's this you got in your hand?" He grabbed the package out of the boy's hand.

"It's nothing. Just some photos of Lily." Scorpius raised his eyebrows at the boy.

"Lily?"

"Yeah, Lily Potter." Scorpius frowned. Her name was Lily? Why hadn't he known that? He opened the package and flipped through the photos. He wasn't impressed with the photos until his eyes landed on one of her on the Quidditch field. Jason must have taken the photo before he got there. In the photo she was reading, her hair blocking her face but giving a slight glimpse of her pouted lips in red lipstick. The shimmering spots of light complimenting her snow white complexion. She brushed her hair behind her ears and smiled in the photo and he held back a smirk.

He looked down at the boy and pushed the rest of the photos back to him. "I'll take this one."

Jason Creevey shouted, "You can't have that!"

Scorpius frowned, "Do you want Gryffindor to lose sixty points?" The boy shook his head. "I didn't think so; now get out of here before I give you detention." The little boy dashed out the bathroom. Scorpius smirked. He'd have to thank Professor Parkinson for making him a prefect. He tucked the photo into his robes and headed out the bathroom.

Later that night he placed the photo on the inside of his Broom case. He thought it was a suitable pace to put it considering he was going for a fly that day he'd spoken to her. He went to bed after finishing his Potions essay. He dreamt only of shimmering lights and grass.

* * *

_**Ok soo...Scorpius is a little taken back by his sudden infatuation with Lily. It was a sudden attraction..kml...I'll be writing the next chapter tonight..so look for it **__**sometime **__**tomorrow. Thanks for all the reviews! **_


	6. Chapter 6 A chat with PotterI mean Lil

**Disclaimer-J.K Rowling is the owner of Harry Potter. I'm just fan writing about her characters.**

* * *

_**So I was going to do a question again but I decided not to. I wanted to tell you guys about a Lily and Scorpius story I'm reading now that has me completely insane over how amazing it is. It's not the average Lily and Scorpius fanfic as it's more of a mystery.**_

_**Anyways it's written by kbhart and it's called "Coming Back Home" Here's the summary: Lily disappeared for a year with no word to her friends and family. But now she's back and all hell is breaking loose. Rose is angry, Scorpius is relieved, and Damon is just Damon. But where was she and who was she with? What happened to cause her to leave? What happened while she was gone?**_

_**Everyone wants to know, including the dark haired gentleman who spilled his coffee on her.**_

_**Anyways, check the story out and give the author some support! As fellow Lily and Scorpius shippers we must encourage each other. It's only three chapters so far but it is absolutely brilliant!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 6-A chat with Potter-I mean Lily**_

* * *

_**Scorpius- Year six Lily- Year four**_

* * *

Hogsmeade Village was every student's wildest dreams. Any student who was in their third year or above could visit the village to shop and mingle with their friends without being chaperoned by a professor. Well, this could only happen if the student had a signed permission slip from a parent or guardian. Hogsmeade was the best place to have dates or to get to know somebody you really fancied. This was probably the reason why he hadn't gone to Hogsmeade. He didn't want to see the love stick puppies or to watch his friend Flint associate with a girl he didn't even know. She was of filthy blood. Her entire family had filthy blood.

He frowned and stormed into the Grand Hall. Nobody would have been in there. The first and second years were busy moping in their rooms to go anywhere and everybody else was in the village. He walked in ignoring the echoes that came from the sound of his shoes on the floor. He stopped abruptly when he saw somebody sitting at the Slytherin table.

"Never thought I'd see a Potter sitting there." He smirked. She brought her book down from her face and smiled at him. He felt dizzy. Merlin, she'd have to stop doing that or he'd end up mental.

"I've always wanted to sit at the other tables. Just to know what it feels like. The Slytherin table doesn't live up to its reputation."

Scorpius walked up to the table and sat down. She smiled at him again. She seemed to fit in perfectly there. He wondered what it would be like to have her sitting there during dinner. He shook the thoughts out of his head. She was a Potter. He was a Malfoy. It couldn't work.

"What reputation is that Potter?" He asked while admiring her. Her hair was placed in a ponytail that hung down to her back. She wore pink long sleeved shirt with pink and purple leggings that had a sort of space theme. She wore pink sneakers that had her initials written on the side. He stared at the L.L.P; he wondered what her middle name was.

"Well lots of people think this table is enchanted with dark magic you see. There wrong though, it's nice sitting here. There's a lot of light to keep away the Nibbling Batbeeds. They're invisible insects that bite nastily on your toes and noses." She answered before playing with her feet. He noticed the way her eyes would widen when she spoke passionately about something. He couldn't understand her logic about creatures. Didn't she realize that none of those things existed?

"So why aren't you at Hogsmeade?" he asked moving closer to her. He sort of liked talking to her despite her weird ability to mention something he didn't know. She still made him feel uneasy but he knew he'd have to get over the feeling if he wanted to get to know her. There couldn't be any harm in speaking with her could there? It wasn't like he was in love with her and wanted to marry her or something. He was just curious about her.

"I suspect some of the students have been bitten by Basher Hound Herders. They suck on your blood until you feel dizzy, extremely happy and you believe you're in love. There was a herd of them that escaped into the muggle world years ago. Did you know?"

Scorpius held back his laughter, "No Potter, I didn't know. Although I thought you would have been in Hogsmeade with Flint. He's been trying to ask you out for the past few weeks now."

She placed her hands in between her thighs, "No, he never said anything actually. He kept babbling every time he said something to me. I think he's been stung by a Blabbering Sylph. They're quite rare."

Scorpius smiled. He still hadn't figured out if his happiness was coming from her crazy talk or the fact that Flint hadn't asked her out. He was thrilled that he could speak with her when obnoxious Flint couldn't get a word out of his mouth because he was blinded by her beauty.

"I think it was your beauty that was making him incoherent and not a Blabbering Sylph, Potter." He saw her cheeks blush. He'd never actually seen a girl blush up close. It was interesting to see how beautiful a girl could be when her face is flushed red. He brushed her loose hairs behind her ears. He'd been tempted to touch her hair from the day on the Quidditch field. He saw her blush even redder at his touch.

"I'm curious, Potter. Why did your parents allow you to go to Beauxbatons? Besides it being a great opportunity, why would your parents let you leave Hogwarts?"

She smiled shyly, "I suppose they were trying to protect me. I'm not like the others. I don't particularly fit in like everybody else. My mother says I'm a lot like my godmother Luna. People didn't understand her either."

He looked down at her sneakers. L.L.P. Her name was Lily Luna Potter.

"Luna?" he asked. He'd heard the name somewhere.

"Haven't you heard of her? Luna Lovegood? She's quite famous. Well I suppose she's known as Scamander now."

He suddenly remembered. His father had constantly called her the brainless twat that was friends with Harry Potter and his friends. Scorpius frowned; her parents had named her after that woman? He'd met her a few times in Diagon Alley with the Scamander twins. She always had this dreamy look on her face. He looked to Potter. She did sort of resemble her in personality. She must have spent a lot of time around her. He blamed her parents.

"Yes, I've heard of her. Except, are you saying that people mistreat you?" he grimaced at the idea of someone making fun of her. It wasn't her fault her parents had extremely terrible taste in friends.

"Not so much recently. Only the girls are a bit harsher lately, save Bella. She's brilliant."

Scorpius leaned towards the table, "Where is Bella?"

"She went to Hogsmeade with the twins. She didn't want to leave me by myself but I assured her I'd be quite fine without her. She promised to bring me back some sweets from Honeydukes. She's really kind."

Scorpius allowed a smile to escape on to his mouth. He was glad that she saw the beauty in Bella. Most people weren't so kind to her. Her mother had named her after Bellatrix Lestrange because Bella was born with frizzy brown hair. People weren't so accepting when they found out her name was Bella Trixie Davies. He had to protect her constantly because she sort of fragile. She wasn't blinded by prejudice as he was nor did she have to be. Her parents were more set on ensuring her twenty year old brother Vincent was engaged to the perfect pure-blooded girl. Bella was set in the dark of all the beliefs and partialities.

"What do your brothers think of you hanging out with my cousin? They don't particularly like me or my family." Scorpius tried to hide the disgust his voice but from her frown he knew he had failed miserably. He couldn't help his reactions towards the prats. They were obnoxious idiots living in the glory of their father's supposed fame. When he'd first met Albus, he had regretted every thought of trying to be nice to the bloke. Albus had spoken ill of his family before he'd even introduced himself properly. Scorpius returned home that winter with inquires for his father. It was only then did his father tell him the story of his years at Hogwarts. Every day since he and the Potters were enemies, save Lily of course.

"They still aren't too happy with me being friends with her. I've tried to invite her over to the Gryffindor table but she's afraid of what they'll do to her. I wish she'd sit with me but I have to respect her decision." He frowned. He didn't like the impression of Bella being judge by her family name or the house she was sorted into. He could handle the judgment but Bella didn't deserve them. He didn't like the notion of her brothers making her unhappy either. If Lily wanted Bella to sit with her, then Bella should be allowed to sit with her.

"Oh, I forgot I was supposed to do my Transfiguration essay. I'll see you later Scorpius. It was nice talking to you again. Did I tell you that you were a good listener?" She got up and clutched the book to her chest.

He smirked, "I think you mentioned it a few times." She blushed before skipping out of the Grand Hall. He should talk with her again. He liked listening to her even if it meant listening to her talk about non-existing creatures. She was weird but somehow, he was beginning to like weird.

He tried not to keep smiling for the rest of the day. Unfortunately, speaking with Lily had left him so intoxicated by her beauty, her voice, her smile and the red taint of blush on her face. He couldn't help but smile at random things that reminded him of her. He was smiling now because he was sitting in the very spot she had been sitting at earlier today.

"What in Melrin's name is wrong with you Malfoy? You haven't stopped smiling yet? Did Alissa drug you up in the cupboard before dinner?" Flint asked. The others laughed at him and he joined them. He remembered Lily saying something about Flint not being able to speak around her. He couldn't look at Flint the same anymore. He would have mentioned his incoherence around Lily but decided to leave that piece of information for later. He could use that to his advantage, like blackmailing him for example.

"Nothing, just particularly happy today mate." He replied. His friends stared at him weirdly.

"I'm beginning to get concerned here. Malfoy is never happy!" Goyle exclaimed. Scorpius rolled his eyes at his friend's dramatic response. He was happy many times, well not exactly in public but he's been happy before.

"What's wrong with Bella, Scorpius?" Higgs asked staring troublingly at his cousin. Scorpius didn't like how upset Higgs was over his cousin. He'd have to ask him about why he was staring at her like that. Scorpius directed his attention to Bella. She was biting on her lips with her eye brows puckered. He watched as she turned slightly to stare at the Gryffindor table. She smiled shyly at Lily and turned back around. Scorpius felt a sharp pain in his gut.

He got up from his end of the table and walked towards Bella.

"Hi Scorpius-"

"Get up Bella" he interjected. Bella slowly got up and he took her hand. He walked slowly towards the Gryffindor table. He could see all the eyes on him. He even saw the professors staring at him and his frightened cousin.

"Scorpius what are you doing?" she whispered. He could hear fright in her voice. He growled silently. He finally reached the Gryffindor table. They were all glaring at him.

"Can we help you Malfoy?" James spat. It was evident he was angry. Lily smiled at him and Bella, which helped him remember that these idiots were important to her.

"This is my cousin Bella," he turned to a terrified Bella who waved shyly at James. "Bella is friends with your sister Lily." He saw James frown at the sound of him calling his sister's name but Lily smiled widely at him.

"I'm aware of this table's dislike to me and the Slytherin house but this is a special case. Bella is very important to me and I respect her decisions. She wants to sit and have dinner with her friend Lily but is frightened by what you will do to her if she joins you."

"She's not sitting here Malfoy!" He heard Albus say through his gritted teeth.

Scorpius tried not to insult him by thinking of Lily. "Why not? If Bella had invited Lily to our table we would have gladly welcomed her. We respect each other's decisions Potter, I'd hope the Gryffindors would have shared the same view on things."

"Lily would never sit with you dirty snakes!" James exclaimed. Lily went to reply but Scorpius interrupted her.

"I'm not here to make an argument Potter! My cousin Bella wants to sit with Lily. She will sit with her and eat without any of you threatening her. I believe you'd understand how utterly angry someone would feel if someone hurt a person they cared deeply about!" Scorpius shouted. James looked at Lily and nodded. I turned to Bella and motioned for her to sit with Lily. She kissed me lightly on the cheek before taking a seat next to her redheaded friend. Scorpius nodded to the Gryffindor table before walking back to the Slytheirn table.

"Did you just let your cousin sit with the lions by herself?" Higgs hissed. Scorpius was beginning to worry about Higgs reactions to anything involving his cousin. He'd have to interrogate him later tonight about his feelings towards her.

"Yes, she wants to sit with her friend. But believe me when I say, if anyone of those Gryffindors hurt my Bella, I'll ensure they never walk again." He turned around to see Bella laughing happily with Lily. He smiled. She deserved to be happy. At least one of them deserved to be.

"We'll help you. Nobody gets to touch Bella and get away with it." Higgs frowned as he watched Bella laughing with some Gryffindors. Scorpius was getting annoyed with the way his friend was looking at his cousin.

"Yeah mate, we got your back." Flint said patting him on the back. Zabini and Goyle nodded. Scorpius grinned. Who said snakes didn't have hearts? Scorpius looked back at his cousin once more. His eyes lingered on Lily. Part of him secretly wished it was him sitting there with her too but it wasn't possible. Some things are forbidden for a reason. Lily Luna Potter was absolutely forbidden. He turned back to his friends and hid his sadness in pointless banter.

* * *

_**Before I forget…If anybody has any stories they'd like me to read just send me the link and I'd be happy to read them. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I really wanted Scorpius and Lily to have a real conversation. There will be more. It'll take Scorpius awhile to realize that he really likes Lily; he's trying to hid it behind his beliefs and hatred for her brothers. But he'll get there. Well, let's hope he get there, Malfoys are very stubborn.**_


	7. Chapter 7 When she cries

**Disclaimer-J.K Rowling is the owner of Harry Potter. I'm just fan writing about her characters.**

* * *

_**So I got completed distracted from my story by reading a whole bunch of amazing stories that were recommended by you…I especially loved 'The Rarest Type of Seer' by Jeni27 and darkchocol8807's recommendation of 'The Inquisitor's Son' by Jinxdoll. 'The Rarest Type of Seer' is amazing; it gives you a different twist on Lily, her family and Scorpius. 'The Inquistor's Son' for me was excellent. It could really be the next few chapters after Harry Potter like darkchocol8807 said. If you haven't read them as yet, give them a go. 'The Inquisitor's Son' is seventy pages long!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 7-When she cries**_

* * *

_**Scorpius- Year six Lily- Year four**_

* * *

It was over a month since Scorpius had marched over to the Gryffindor table demanding that his cousin sit with Lily Potter at dinner. The news wavered on for weeks and Scorpius laughed at the theories that came along with the gossip. Most people thought Scorpius Malfoy and James Potter were making attempts to be friends. Unfortunately, the rumor died when James and his loser friends sent him, Higgs and Goyle to infirmary after mixing a few hexes together. Thankfully there weren't any scars from James' childish prank but it did give the Slytherin trio time to plot out their revenge. Scorpius still believed the two weeks of detention was worth seeing James, Fred and Albus hovering in the air only in underwear while students laughed at them as they passed the hall on their way to class.

Scorpius was in the room studying his Charms notes. He couldn't figure out why he took the class. Subconsciously, he knew he did it for Lily. She was really good with Charms. She could do spells he couldn't dream of doing but he wanted to impress her nevertheless. He was trying to learn the Aguamenti Charm but only sprinkles of water were jetting out of his wand. He frowned. He'd have to ask Lily how to do this stupid spell.

He shut the book only to notice Higgs pacing the Slytherin common room floor. He his eyebrows were creased in what Scorpius assumed was either frustration, agitation or a mixture of both. Higgs was swearing softly but loud enough for Scorpius to make out the words.

"Is it safe to say you've lost your mind Trey?" Scorpius asked. He and Higgs were the only ones in the common room because they had a free period.

Higgs looked to him and scowled, "I've lost my mind? You're the bloke that has gone bloody mental! Do you have any idea as to where Bella is? She has a free period this time as well and she isn't in her room."

Scorpius frowned, "Do you fancy my cousin or do you have some perverted fetish of knowing her location at all times?"

He noticed Higgs stopped pacing and turned to him. He was thinking about a way to reply to Scorpius' question. He opened his mouth but sighed in defeat. He ran his hand through his hair and took a seat next to him.

"I fancy her." He mumbled before groaning into a cushion.

"How long?" Scorpius growled. Higgs clutched the pillow before slouching on the couch.

"Seven months. When you invited me over to your Aunt's home in the summer and she opened the door it struck me. I couldn't breathe because my tongue was so dry and I couldn't speak because she wasn't the same little girl I use to know. She was really pretty. Her hair wasn't frizzy anymore and she didn't look like the eleven year old I remembered. I don't know how to explain it. It's like everything I thought I saw when I use to look at her suddenly disappeared." Higgs clutched the pillow in frustration but Scorpius knew how he felt. It was the same way he felt about Lily.

"I understand you mate. So, have you told her you fancy her yet?" Scorpius asked. He tried to be Higgs friend for a moment rather than Bella's overprotective cousin. He wanted the best for Bella and Higgs was and alright bloke. He was just happy it wasn't Flint who fancied her. He pitied Zabini after finding out that Flint had snogged his little sister during the Hogsmeade trip last month.

"No. I'm terrified she'd say no. I mean I really like her." Scorpius sighed. Higgs should have really discussed this with somebody who could help him. Scorpius wasn't in any position to be giving him advice when he was practically in the same position as him.

"Give it a try. You can't know if she feels the same way if you don't tell her." Trey nodded.

The sat there in silence before the common room door opened for two giggling girls.

"Hey Scorpius. Hi Trey." Bella exclaimed. Scorpius ignored his cousin's greeting as his eyes were locked on Lily's beautiful brown ones.

"Bella, would it be alright if I talked to you in private?" Trey asked before Bella nodded shyly. They went outside of the common room leaving Scorpius alone with Lily. She took a seat next him. She slowly took his Charms book out of him lap.

"Uh, I was trying to practice the Aguamenti Charm but I couldn't get it. I was going to ask you for your help." He rambled. He cursed Higgs silently for mentioning his feelings out loud. Scorpius could feel his tongue getting dry from being around her. She looked up to him and smiled.

"It's quite easy actually. I'm quite fond of this charm. Just think about the amount of water you want to produce and then don't be too swishy with your wand." She pulled out her wand and flicked gracefully towards his empty goblet.

"Aguamenti" she incanted eloquently and he watched as the goblet filled up to the brim. She turned to an empty chocolate frog box and transfigured it into a goblet.

"Your turn. Just remember not swish your wand so much." He flicked his wrist and chanted, "Aguamenti" He literally burst into happiness when his goblet filled up with water. She was and absolute genius.

"You're not so bad Potter." He smirked.

"It was nothing. I'm sure you could have gotten it without my help." She blushed. He brushed her hair behind her ears. He cupped her cheek and his thumb stroked the side of her face. His eyes gazed at her beautiful brown eyes then at her lips. He wanted to kiss her but he dropped his hands from her face. He couldn't do that to her or himself. He couldn't give them false hope that they could be together. He was a Malfoy and she was a Potter. It wasn't possible. Besides, he really didn't know if she felt the same way as he did. Although, he really couldn't figure out what exactly it was that he felt for her. Was he attracted to her? Yes he was. Did he fancy her? He still didn't have an answer.

His thoughts were interrupted with a squealing Bella. He looked up to Higgs to see him grinning like a madman. Bella must have returned his feelings. He sighed. At least she was happy.

The next months were endless torture for him. He was avoiding Lily as much as he can to give him some time to figure out his thoughts. He didn't know enough about her to fancy her.

He knew she believed in imaginary creatures. He knew she was good at Charms. He knew her name was Lily Luna Potter. Except that wasn't enough to justify his feelings. He knew her eyes would widen every time she spoke about something she was passionate about. He also knew she would fumble with her hands when she blushed. He knew she liked to read in weird places when she read to increase creativity and imagination or that she loved pudding more than anything in the world. She loved wearing bright colors that clashed horribly with her hair but complimented her eyes. He knew she would bite on her fingernails when she was in distress or really engrossed with a book she was reading. Yet, he didn't know if that was enough. Was that enough to like her? Was it enough to ruin his reputation and hers as well? Was it enough to face her herd of a family or his family for that matter?

He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. He was doing his final run of the school for his prefect duties for the night when he ran saw Alissa pushing Lily up against the wall.

"You stay away from him you little metal bitch!" He heard Alissa growl. Lily squirmed from her reach.

"I haven't spoken to him in months. I don't understand why you're bulling me? Have you been bitten by a Wounding blasphemer? Rubbing Gillyweed on your skin should release the built up frustration. I should have some in my trunk if-"

Alissa slapped her, "Shut up you stupid girl." Scorpius clenched his fist.

"Let go of her Alissa!" he growled. Alissa turned to him and dropped Lily on the ground. He cringed when he heard her knee make contact with the floor. Alissa smirked before walking up to him.

"I love a man with a badge." She wet her lips with her tongue. "I think I like it when you're command. You can finish deal with her and I'll meet you in the common room." She winked at him before leaving him alone with Lily.

He dashed to Lily's side. She silently cried as she wiped the blood from her bruised knee. He'd never seen her cry and from the stab of pain in heart, it was best if he hadn't seen her. He took the cloth from her hand and wiped away the remaining blood. He didn't know what to say or to do without steeping over a boundary he or she wasn't ready for.

She looked up at him. Her brown eyes were surrounded by tears and he wanted so badly to wipe them all away from her.

"Usually I'm okay with people bullying me, I mean they don't understand me so it's a normal reaction," Scorpius' grip tightens on the cloth. Nothing she did ever deserved for her to be bullied.

"Is she a friend of yours?"

Scorpius growled, "She's not my friend. I wouldn't be friends with someone that bullies you Lily." She smiled slightly but it didn't lessen his anger.

"Have you been avoiding me?" Scorpius dropped the cloth and sighed.

"Sort of. I'm just trying to-"

Lily interrupted him, "You were trying to figure out your feelings for me." He looked sharply up at her. How did she know that?

"I could see the confusion in your eyes when we were in the Slytherin common room." She answered as if she could read his mind. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed.

"It's difficult Lily. I mean I've got all these different emotions for you but I can't exactly figure them out." She nodded before taking his hand.

"I understand. You've got a lot to lose." He entwined his fingers with hers and he felt a jolt of happiness. Her fingers were so small and soft against his. Yet, he loved the way their fingers felt so naturally together.

"I think maybe if you knew how I felt then you'd understand your emotions better." She said coolly. He was about to ask her what she meant when her lips crashed gently on his. He froze but her lips kept gliding against his. Before he could respond she broke the kiss and blushed.

"Uh-I didn't know-" he stuttered.

She shrugged before getting up from the ground. "I think I've been crushing on you from you tripped on me. I thought I was bitten by Basher Hound Herder but the feelings didn't go away when I applied pumpkin oil to my skin. I guess I'll see you around Scorpius. Good luck with figuring out your emotions. I suggest you speak to someone older. You'll never understand something foreign to you if you don't ask about it." She sent him a smile before walking away from him. His fingers grazed over his lips. Did Lily Potter just kiss him?

* * *

_**I thought Lily kissing Scorpius would seem more like the Ginny in her but at the same time, giving him advice and some space to figure out his emotions was more Luna of her. The next chapter will give you a sneak peek into Lily's head as I will do a piece from her point of view. Unfortunately, this chapter will occur during the summer so that means Scorpius' still hasn't given her an answer. There will be a Draco and Scorpius moment as well as a Scorpius and Astoria moment. So until next time….**_


	8. Chapter 8 The Talk

**Disclaimer-J.K Rowling is the owner of Harry Potter. I'm just fan writing about her characters.**

* * *

_**Well I got completely distracted again and decided to write a one shot (A chat at Malfoy Manor) when I should be writing this chapter. Well it is another story to add to our Scorpius and Lily Library. Anways I got started on this chapter because I couldn't wait to get into Lily's head kml.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 8-The Talk**_

* * *

_**Scorpius- Summer Break Lily- Summer Break**_

* * *

_**Lily**_

* * *

She fiddled with her hair as her family argued about the summer vacation spot. People were suddenly changing their minds about going to the Caribbean. Lily was actually looking forward to drinking a coconut on the beach in the Bahamas. She heard they had beautiful beaches. She'd always wanted to go there. Her Godmother Luna said there were Necrotic Poltergeists in the Caribbean. They were known to suck on your skin until your tissues died. Most people took them for mosquitoes or sandflies.

"Do we have to go to the Carribbean? I mean we could go next year?" Albus cried. Lily turned to him. He didn't want to go to the Caribbean because he wanted to spend the summer with Carlos Warrington, a sixth year Gryffindor that Albus spent most of his time with.

"No, we can't go next year. James wouldn't be able to spend summer with us next year because he'll be busy with Auror training and this is the first time your father has gotten time off for the summer. We are going to the Bahamas." Lily heard her mother say sternly to her brother. Lily smiled at him but he just frowned and folded his arms. She smiled weakly at him until he sighed. She always thought smiling helped people get over their problems.

"A smile could fix almost anything." Her godmother would always tell her.

"There are Necrotic Poltergists in the Caribbean daddy. Have you ever seen one?" she asked leaning forward to him.

He smiled, "No I haven't dear. I'd love to see one though love." She nodded before getting up to turn off the whistling teapot. She poured the water into her father's teacup before handing it to him in a saucer. He took a sip of the peppermint tea before smiling warmly to her. She always felt her father understood her more than anybody else, save Scorpius. She blushed at his name.

"Are you alright dear?" Her mother asked. Her brothers were too busy playing wizard's chess to pay attention to the conversation.

"Nothing. I've just inhaled too much peppermint I suppose." She brought her hands up to her face in embarrassment. Her mother snuck a glance at her father.

"Lily darling, is there a boy?" Ginny exclaimed holding back a squeal.

"Ginny, don't be silly. Our Lily doesn't have a boyfriend." Harry reasoned but Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Lily doesn't have a boyfriend. I would know if she had a boyfriend. Besides who would like her? Everybody thinks she's a-" James started but Albus knocked him. Lily bit her lip. She knew her brother didn't mean those words. Scorpius had called her mental many times but he hadn't meant them either. Oh there she was thinking of him again. She blushed redder.

"What? I'm just letting them know. Do you know if she has a boyfriend Albus?" James glared at him.

"Lily does not have a boyfriend. A lot of boys think she's pretty but nobody actually talks to her." Albus explained and James punched his arm. Lily hung her head. It was always like this when they spoke about her. They tried really hard not to mention how people felt about her or to say anything that would offend her.

"We're sorry Lily. We didn't mean to upset you." Albus apologized. James nodded, "Yeah, we didn't mean to insult you it's just we didn't know how else to-"

"I think she gets it James!" Albus hissed. Lily nodded to the two of them. She knew they didn't mean it. She was just different. Her dad always told her, different is good sometimes. Yet Lily didn't feel like different was good enough.

"I don't have a boyfriend. Albus and James are right." She said softly. He dad sent her a sympathetic smile while her mother glared at her brothers.

"It's alright Lily. I'm glad there's no boyfriend. I don't think I could stand losing my Lilypad. I don't like being second in your life."

"You'll always be first in my life daddy." She grinned at him. He stretched his arm out to her. She flew into his arms and he kissed her forehead.

"You're a little different Lilypad and there's going to be somebody that loves you just the way you are. They'll love all your crazy creatures, they'll enjoy speaking with you and someday they'll marry you because of it all."

"I know daddy." She kissed his cheek and then her mother's. She knew because deep down she knew Scorpius loved her. He just needed to get rid of those darn Wackspurts to realize that he did.

* * *

_**Scorpius**_

* * *

He paced outside his father's office door. He didn't know how to bring the conversation up. It wasn't like he could just march up his dad say, "Wotcher dad, how's it going? That's great but I was wondering, when do you know you fancy a girl? Why? Because well, I think I fancy Harry Potter's daughter." Scorpius snorted. Wouldn't that make a great conversation? He sighed as he continued to pace. He should be able to talk with his dad about these things.

"Scorpius, are you going to keep pacing outside my door or are you going to come inside?" Draco asked with a quill in his hand. Scorpius nodded before walking slowly inside the room.

"Hey dad." He said nervously. Draco arched his eyebrow up at his son. Scorpius took a seat opposite his father. He ran his fingers through his hair. He shouldn't be this nervous to talk to his dad. The two of them had a great relationship and he could talk to him about anything. He sighed, Lily always made him uneasy and there wasn't any exception when it came to speaking about her.

"Is there something wrong Scorpius?" Draco asked putting down the quill. Scorpius looked up to his father's eyes. Scorpius had inherited his father's grey eyes along with many other features like his father's blonde hair.

"Umm, I'm not exactly sure. Well I mean you could help me but I think this situation is much more different than you're used to. I guess what I'm trying to say is, umm, well-"

"Scorpius for the love of Merlin just spit it out" Draco shouted a little irritated.

"I need help with girls!"Scorpius blurted. He cringed when he realized the words left his mouth. Why did he say that? Draco looked a little surprised.

"Uh, I should have suspected it would be this. I mean you are going to be seventeen in July. I just didn't think you'd need my help." Scorpius could tell his father was nervous. He couldn't blame him. He'd feel downright nervous if his son had to ask him for help with girls. Although Scorpius wasn't too sure what type of experience his father had with girls. His mother and father were arranged to get married after his father graduated. They only dated for about a year or two before they were married.

"Normally I wouldn't need your help but this situation is sort of strange to say the least."

"Scorpius what exactly is your problem?" Draco asked.

Scorpius clutched the arms of the chair, "Well, I've known this girl for about four years now. Well not really known but spoken to her a few times over the years. Well she wasn't always pretty and I didn't always feel this way about her. Except now she is pretty and my body is filled up with all sorts of emotions. It's not all attraction either. I like listening to her and watching her. And she kissed me a few months ago but I couldn't kiss her back because I don't know what I'm feeling."

Draco blinked at his son for a few minutes. Scorpius frowned, "Are going to say anything dad?"

"Uh, well it sounds like you like her. I mean you wouldn't be here to me if you didn't. The attraction to her and the adoration to listen and watch her comes from the fact that you fancy her Scorpius. It doesn't seem that complicated."

Scorpius glowered, "If you knew who the girl was you wouldn't be so quick to say I fancy her."

Draco leaned back in his chair, "Who is this girl you're speaking about?"

Scorpius mumbled, "Lily Potter."

Draco laughed, "You're kidding right?"

Scorpius frowned, "No, I'm not."

"Well that changes everything. Forget everything I said. I don't know why you didn't go to your mother with this; she's got more experience with these things."

Scorpius asked, "How does mom have more experience with relationships?"

"With emotions you fool!" Draco spat. Scorpius sighed before getting up out of the chair and leaving his father's office. He knew nothing good could come from him liking a Potter. They were opposites. Scorpius knew opposites didn't only attract. They also caused mass destruction.

He spent the next few weeks hiding from his mother. He couldn't bear speaking about his complicated emotions for Lily Potter again. He knew his mother would hunt him down and get him to speak eventually so he did his best to keep that moment far from him.

He was headed outside when he saw his mother outside having tea. He swore silently and tried to slowly retreat back to his bedroom but she had already seen him.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, if you even think about going back inside I'll tell your Aunt Daphne you won't be coming over to visit this summer!" Scorpius sighed in defeat and headed towards his mother. She motioned for him to take a seat. He reluctantly sat down. He really wasn't interested in talking today especially not about Lily.

"Your father tells me that you've developed certain feelings for Harry Potter's daughter." Scorpius groaned at the amusing smirk on his mother's face. She took a sip of her tea but her smile still evident on the corner of her mouth.

"It's nothing to be ashamed about darling. It's perfectly alright to have a crush." His mother teased.

Scorpius sulked, "I'm not sure if it's a crush mom. If I knew what it was then I wouldn't have needed you and dad's help."

Astoria smiled sweetly at her son, "Scorpius, you're young. If you fancy her then by Salazar, just date her. It's not like you're marrying her. You're too young to be worrying about silly emotions."

Scorpius stared at her incredulously, "What if I fall in love with her? What will you and father do when I bring her home for you to meet? Or worst what if I ask her to marry me?"

Astoria fiddled with her teacup, "Let us not get ahead of ourselves shall we. If it does come to that point Scorpius then your father and I will sit with you and discuss it like grown adults. Until then, have some fun Scorpius. This is your last year at Hogwarts; it'll be wise to make the most of it."

Scorpius stared doubtfully at his mother. He could sense something was off with her. She was usually happy when he talked about a girl. She definitely sipped guiltily at her tea and he knew she never ignored his questions. He choked on his gasp. His parents had already set him up with a girl. How is it he hadn't seen this? Maybe he did but was too blind with Lily. Of course, his parents had set him up with Alissa Mallard.

He jumped up from the table, "I'm not marrying her."

His mother laughed, "Of course not darling. We don't expect you to marry the Potter girl."

He shook his head and swallowed, "No, I'm not marrying Alissa Mallard. I don't care what you and dad thinks."

Astoria brushed her hands off. "Scorpius, she is a respectable you-"

Scorpius felt his head spin. It was his parents after all these years. His friends knew as well. That's why they always mentioned her when he was happy or encouraged him to hang out with her. They all knew. He felt sick. They knew he liked Lily. They knew because they told Alissa. So Lily got bullied because of him. She got bullied because of his parents.

"No, how could the two of you do this to me?" Scorpius growled.

"Don't take that tone with me young man!" Astoria jumped out of her seat furiously.

"No! Did you know what you're respectable young pureblood of a girl did to my Lily?" he shouted. He clenched his fist. His temper was rising. They were the reasons there was a bruise on his Lily's knee.

"Scorpius, this is unlike you-"

"Unlike me? Is it like you and dad to hurt an innocent young girl because you prefer a pureblooded daughter-in-law?"

"What are you speaking of Scorpius? We never harmed anyone!"

Scorpius spat, "Your precious Alissa harmed my Lily. You lied to me! You and dad both!"

Astoria took a step towards Scorpius but he stepped back, "Don't you come near me!"

"Scorpius I'm your mother! You're over-reacting!"

"Am I mother? Or am I reacting inappropriately for the wrong girl?"

"Actually yes you are. Think Scorpius! Do you think your father and I will tolerate you being in love with Harry Potter's daughter?"

"Is it because she has filthy blood? Or that she's Harry Potter's daughter? Because I've convinced myself many times those are the reasons I can't fancy her. Yet, ironically those are all the reasons I should."

Astoria growled, "What are you talking about Scorpius?"

"I fancy her." He said sternly. He fancied her? He laughed, "I fancy her!"

"Scorpius listen to what you are saying! You don-"

Scorpius clenched his side, "I fancy her! I bloody fancy -the son of Draco Malfoy fancies Harry Potter's daughter!"

He saw his mother burst into a grin, "That does sounds funny doesn't it? Oh my, I could see the headlines."

"Daily Prophet headlines-Utter Madness: Son of Ex-DeathEater Draco Malfoy in a relationship with the daughter of Harry Potter, the boy who lived." Scorpius laughed.

His mother snorted. Scorpius stopped laughing at looked at his mother. She smiled at him. He took a deep breath in.

"I hear she's beautiful." His mother said.

He nodded, "Exceptionally beautiful. She takes your breath away. She makes your head swing yet at the same time she grounds you."

"I'd like to meet her."

Scorpius nodded, "Yeah. Maybe at my next Quidditch game. I mean if she's still interested in me and her family doesn't kill me."

"She'll be interested. Besides if she cares for you as much as you care for her, the both of you will be fine."

"What about her family? Her brothers are absolute gits! Her family is rather huge and what about dad?"

Astoria embraced him, "Her family loves her. If she cares for you then they'll accept you and it'll be for the best if you don't call her brothers, gits." He laughed. She kissed the top of his head.

"Leave your father to me. Believe it or not, your father is an absolute coward when he's ready. He'll come around. What you need to worry about is how you're going to get this girl of yours?"

Scorpius smirked, "I think I have an idea. It's absolutely mental but it's perfect for my Lily." Astoria smiled and ruffled her son's hair.

* * *

_**So I have no idea as to where this chapter came from...Just sprung into my head after listening to one of my favorite music artist (Anqelique Sabrina) And I sort of threw my country in there! Yup, love my country, anyways...I'll try to get the next chapter up either tonight or tomorrow!**_


	9. Chapter 9 What happened to Lily?

**Disclaimer-J.K Rowling is the owner of Harry Potter. I'm just fan writing about her characters.**

* * *

_**Well I'm completely sorry for not updating sooner. Unfortunately it might be like this for this week because my sister is getting married this Saturday. I'm sneaking this chapter in while everybody is arranging the stuff outside of my bedroom. So, yeah it's sort of short but I will repay you guys with a longer chapter!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 9-What happened to Lily?**_

* * *

_**Scorpius- Summer Break Lily- Summer Break**_

* * *

_**Harry Potter**_

* * *

He enjoyed watching his wife cook. It was something about the way she flicked her wand in the air that made him engrossed with her every move. She still looked as beautiful as she was when she was sixteen. He still loved her and to think he almost lost her to Dean Thomas. He'd made many stupid decisions when he was younger but never noticing her was his biggest mistake. He thanked Merlin her heart always belonged to him or else he would have never gotten the opportunity to love her as much as he did.

She was smiling at him and he smiled back admiring the way the sun hit her Weasley red hair. He got up and kissed her.

"Are you alright dear?" she asked. He wrapped his arms around her waist. He hid his face in her hair. He loved her scent; it made him feel at home. She and the kids were his only family. He loved her for giving him the one thing he desired all his life.

"I picked a kid to train for the summer." He replied. The Auror Department decided to conduct these training sessions for kids that took an interest in the Auror field. Usually he'd have a million applicants to train under him. Most of the time it was for the publicity so he'd never actually pick a kid that is, until today.

Ginny's eyes widen and she broke into a wide grin, "That's fantastic Harry. Who did you pick?"

"Scorpius Malfoy." Ginny frowned. He had the exact same reaction when he interviewed the kid today. He honestly thought it was a joke until the kid started explaining his reasons for wanting the position and his goals for after he graduated from Hogwarts. He was blown away. The kid had amazing potential.

"Um Harry are you sure-"

Harry kissed her forehead, "He's an intelligent kid. I've never seen anybody so focused and determined. He's got so much potential."

"Maybe this will keep your mind off of Lily." Ginny sighed. Harry nodded. He hoped this would keep his mind off of Lily.

* * *

_**Scorpius**_

* * *

He walked tiredly towards the chair. He sighed as he plopped into the seat and titled his head back to sleep. He was exhausted. Harry Potter wasn't a man to be messed with nor was he an amateur as people had told him. Scorpius was honored that the man had chosen him to be his trainee and even more grateful for the things that he was teaching him.

Despite the exhaustion that came with the job, Scorpius got to know the man much better than the stories his family told him or the lies that were in the prophet. He wasn't as arrogant as people depicted him to be nor as pathetic as his grandfather mentioned countless of times. He noticed a few similarities between him and Lily. It was in those moments he would stare at the lightning bolt scarred man and smile like an utter fool.

He missed Lily. Every moment Mr. Potter mentioned Lily his heart would quicken. He learnt so much about Lily. Mr. Potter mentioned her love for Pumpkin juice and the muggle dessert cheesecake. He laughed when Mr. Potter reminisced about Lily's attempt to make breakfast for him when she was six. Apparently the batter got all up in her red hair and the pancakes came out with a red tinges in them. Scorpius also noticed the sad look in eyes when he spoke about her as well.

"Sorry about today, I guess I went a little overboard with the work." Scorpius spun around to see Mr. Potter walking towards his desk.

"Oh it's alright Mr. Potter. I've learnt a lot since I've been here. A few weeks ago I wasn't able to conjure a Patronus."

Mr. Potter nodded, "No problem Scorpius. Although I'm quite surprised that it only took you a few tries to get a proper Patronus Charm. That must have been a really good memory."

Scorpius shrugged, "Let's just say, someone really inspired me over the past few years." He wasn't about to tell Harry Potter that his happy memory was of his conversation with Lily at the Slytherin table.

Mr. Potter rubbed his temples and sighed.

Scorpius frowned, "Is everything alright Mr. Potter?"

Harry shook his head, "No, my wife and I are sort of disappointed that Lily has decided to spend a year at Beauxbatons."

Scorpius felt the pain stab sharply at his heart. Lily wasn't returning to Hogwarts? Why wasn't she returning to Hogwarts? It was his last year. He was supposed to spend his last year being her boyfriend. They were supposed to be together after the summer.

"Why isn't she returning to Hogwarts?" he blurted.

"Earlier this summer, Ginny thought it was best to rid Lily of her childish antics and beliefs."

"What childish antics?"

Harry Potter ran his fingers through his hair, "Lily is a lot like her godmother Luna. She believes in these creatures much like her godmother did when she was her age. Ginny felt it was time for Lily to become a woman and let go of silly things."

"So what happened?"

"Well, Lily didn't take any of it well. At first she just sulked for a while and then she tried tried to Owl somebody but her godmother thought it was best if she didn't. She kept quiet for a few weeks until yesterday. She called her mother and me and told us that she couldn't go back to Hogwarts. She thinks Hogwarts will remind her of everything she once believed in."

Scorpius couldn't believe what Mr. Potter was telling him. His Lily wasn't returning to Hogwarts? His Lily would be miles away from him. He couldn't believe he wouldn't see her beautiful face, hear her beautiful voice speak about crazy creatures and touch her soft skin when their hands brush lightly against each other's.

"I'm sorry about spilling all my problems to you Scorpius. I'm just a little shaken that's all."

Scorpius nodded towards him. He was shaken as well. His last year at Hogwarts would be spent sulking over losing the love of his life. Maybe this was Merlin's way of punishing him for not being interested in a pure-blooded Slytherin girl. Scorpius leaned back in the chair and rested his head.

"Oh, your father invited us to your home this weekend."

Scorpius nodded, "Yeah, our annual evening festivities that my mother has to combine both my birthday and my return to school. It's much bigger this time because it's my last year at Hogwarts."

Mr. Potter smiled, "Of course. We're looking forward to it, especially Lily."

Scorpius piped up, "Lily's here?"

Harry smirked, "Yes, she isn't expected to go to Beauxbatons for a few weeks. There are still a few things we have to work out before she leaves."

Scorpius nodded, "Well, I can't wait to see her then." Mr. Potter laughed at him but Scorpius was too busy trying to think of what to say to Lily to hear him.

* * *

_**Ok so the reason Astoria changed her mind so quickly about Scorpius and Lily, is because she never really cared for Scorpius to marry Alissa. She cared about his happiness. She noticed how much he cared for Lily and decided that it would be best to support him.**_

_**Also, Scorpius is able to use magic because he got permission from the Ministry of Magic to use it while training with Harry. **_


	10. Chapter 10 Don't change

**Disclaimer-J.K Rowling is the owner of Harry Potter. I'm just fan writing about her characters.**

* * *

_**My sister is now married….WOO HOO! It was an amazing ceremony…quite beautiful! Now it's time to get back to my story!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 10-Don't change**_

* * *

_**Scorpius- Summer Break/Seventh year Lily- Summer Break/Fifth year**_

* * *

She smirked at their expressions as they stared at her walk through the room. She was fifteen years old which is the appropriate age for her to wear a dress like hers. The dress was black and silver and barely covered her hips. It was extremely tight but reasonably comfortable. She wore six inch pumps and her clutch nicely tucked under her right arm. She felt her chandelier earring sway as she tucked a loose hair behind her ears. It had strayed away from her messy bun.

Her mother frowned at her. She took satisfaction in her mother's disapproval. It was her mother that took everything away from her. Lily had gotten her dress made from zippers just to spite the woman. She blamed everyone. She blamed her parents and her stupid brothers. They could never accept her for who she was or what she believed in.

Lily's eyes strayed across the room in the Malfoy Manor. She bit on her lip until they met those beautiful grey eyes that she'd been dreaming about for the past few weeks. She smirked as she walked towards him. His fingers ran through his head and she wanted so badly to touch him.

"Hey Lily, how-"

"Can we get out of here?" she asked. She saw him hesitate for a moment before he took her hand and led them out of the room. She didn't pay much attention to the room. Her eyes were locked on their hands entwined with each other's. She watched him open up a door with his name on it. It had snakes around the frame that were moving and hissing at her. She watched him frown at them and they stopped instantly.

Her hand dropped from his and she wandered around the room. It was fairly normal. It was painted the Slytherin green with posters of Puddlemere United Quidditch team on his wall. He had a Nimbus 2001 on his wall above his shelf of books. His bed was near his window and decorated with brown sheets. The most usual thing in his room would have to be the weird shaped thing on his nightstand.

"It's nothing much but it's my little haven." He told her. She spun around and walked up to him. They were only a few inches away from each other. The proximity was a temptation to her.

"It's a nice room." She whispered. He nodded. She took his hand and led him to his bed. She sat extremely close to him. Her left hand kept on his thigh.

"So I heard you're going to school at Beauxbatons now. Why are you switching schools?"

She ignored his question. She really didn't feel like talking, "Did you figure out your feelings for me yet?"

He sighed, "Sort of"

She smiled at him. He sent his fingers through his hair. He turned to her and she could see the intensity in his eyes. She always admired his beautiful grey eyes. She leaned into him and their lips met. His lips were still as soft as she remembered. His lips slid smoothly over hers and she held back a smile. He was kissing her back. She turned her body towards him and his hands found comfort on her waist. She'd never felt so much emotions raving through her because of one touch.

Her mind was lost in emotions and soft touches that she nicely complied when the kiss deepened. Scorpius was the only boy she'd ever kissed so this was all new to her. Yet she was fairly comfortable with him touching her. His fingers brushed lightly across her cheek and she picked that moment to wrap her legs around his waist. He growled as his hands went up her back. She smirked at his reaction and edged him further by running her hands down his chest. She gasped when he took her hand and devoured her exposed neck with his lips. His fingers brushed lightly against the main zipper of her dress. She felt a shiver of fear but it was clouded by the intense pleasure that his lips were creating on her neck.

"Scorpius," she whispered between his kisses. She felt his smirk and she looked down to him. His eyes were filled with desire. She was terrified of it yet she slowly brought the zipper down. His eyes widen when he realized what she was doing. His lips crashed on hers and she tried to bring the dress down but he slowly zipped her dress back up.

"Don't tempt me Potter." He muttered between soft kisses.

"I want to-I mean" she swallowed. He stopped kissing her and looked up at her.

"What's wrong Lily?"

She felt the tears come pouring down from her eyes. She didn't like feeling this lost or vulnerable. They'd taken everything away from her.

"I'm lost. I don't know what do. They took everything away from me" She cried.

He cupped her face, "Don't say that Lily."

She shook her head, "I'm not the same person anymore Scorpius. They took away everything. I don't know what to believe in anymore."

He wiped her tears away, "Believe in you, Lily. Don't change who you are. Just because a few creatures don't exist doesn't mean the Lily I knew has gone away. She's might me less loony but she's still there."

She broke into a grin, "You liked me all loony Scorpius?"

He laughed, "I still don't know the names of those creatures but yeah, I liked you the way you were Potter."

Lily frowned, "I'm such a downer. I didn't even get you a present and here I am crying out my problems to you."

Scorpius slid his hands to her waist, "Well there are three things I want from you."

"What's that?"

He smiled, "For you to promise to write to me every chance you have."

"Done."

"Okay, for you to be my girlfriend."

She burst into a wide smile, "Of course. Now what's the last thing?"

"To finish what we started." She rolled her eyes at him but her lips met his again.

* * *

_**Scorpius**_

* * *

He yawned at the Slytherin table. Last night's feast had taken extremely long and had left him little time to write a letter to Lily. He took a bite of his bacon and sulked. He wasn't looking forward to this year because he didn't get to see Lily nor was he looking forward to his N.E.W.T's. Now that Lily was gone, who was going to help him with his Charms?

"What's got you all sad and mopey this morning?" Goyle asked. Scorpius turned to him and frowned. He wasn't really interested in speaking to his friends.

"Leave him alone Goyle. It's obvious he doesn't want to be bothered." Higgs said. Scorpius would have been grateful to him had he not had his arms wrapped around his little cousin Bella. Just the sight of them angered him and not because he was overprotective of Bella but because he envied their opportunity to be together.

"Could you guys keep the PDA to a minimum?" Scorpius smirked when he heard Goyle's request. His cousin frowned before muttering, "Sod off Goyle."

"Hey Scorpius!" he heard a girl exclaim. He groaned. Alissa slipped in between Goyle and him. She sat really close to him with one of her hands on his thigh. He removed her hand nicely and frowned. He had a girlfriend and he really didn't need Alissa ruining that for him. Even if Lily was miles away from him he knew she was serious about him and he wanted to show her the same respect and loyalty.

"Could you keep your hands to yourself?" he murmured loud enough for her to hear. She grinned at him like he'd said something hilarious.

"That's so cute Scorpius." Her hands went around his neck. He tried to push her away but she clung tighter to him. He groaned.

"Get off me Alissa." He heard his friends sniggering which aggravated him more. He was about to pull out his wand when he heard someone growl.

"I believe he said to get off."

"Lily!" He heard Bella exclaim. Scorpius spun around. Standing there in her full Gryffindor robes was his girlfriend. He was lost for words when he noticed how gorgeous she was. Her skirt was extremely short and he had a mix of urges to either wrap those legs around his waist or to cover her legs from everybody staring at her.

Alissa stood up, "I thought we discussed this you freak!"

Lily looked slightly amused, "You mean that night you bullied me? Did you really think that was going to stop me? I kissed him that night, did you know?"

Alissa growled, "You filthy little-"

"Oh how rich, commenting on the fact that my dad is a halfblood. Get over yourself Alissa and get away from my boyfriend!"

Scorpius smirked at the word boyfriend. He heard Alissa laugh, "Boyfriend? You think Scorpius is your boyfriend?"

Lily's eyes went to his and he smiled at her. She raised her eyebrows at him and he nodded in agreement to what he knew she was thinking. Lily looked back to Alissa and smirked before leaning into him and kissed him.

"I missed you babe." He told her when they broke apart.

"Did you really think I'd go to Beauxbatons after that night?"

"I was slightly hoping you'd come back."

Scorpius took in the shocked looks of Alissa and his friend and smirked when he realized the entire Gryffindor table was in an uproar.

* * *

_**Ok so I hope you guys liked the chapter..definitely had to put up a new one, I just want you guys to know that I'm still here!**_


	11. Chapter 11 How it feels

**Disclaimer-J.K Rowling is the owner of Harry Potter. I'm just fan writing about her characters.**

* * *

_**My explanation for not putting this chapter up early is that I was writing a new Scorpius and Lily multific. I am currently on chapter six and I'm trying to get twelve chapters. I want to finish that fic before schools opens up for me on Monday. I'm still a few more chapters away from even thinking about finishing this one. So I'll have to update in my free time.**_

_**Anyways this chapter goes to diyame whose always reminding me that I need to update! Thank you for bringing me back to this story. As well as Bucky5! You guys inspire me.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 11-How it feels**_

* * *

_**Scorpius- Seventh year Lily- Fifth year**_

* * *

He frowned as he sat in the deafening silence. He couldn't understand why he got detention for kissing his girlfriend. He hadn't seen Lily in weeks. Well he'd seen her but only for a few seconds before some Gryffindor swept her away from his presence. It was bothering him not being able to see her.

It was elven o'clock so he picked up his wand and his bag and headed out the door. He yawned and wearily ran his fingers through his hair. The hallways were dark so he muttered "Lumos" and took comfort in the light exuding out his wand. He'd gotten use to the silent walks. His detentions weren't really supervised. Professor Holstein didn't like spending his nights with "delinquent" students so he just placed a charm on the room that kept the student in until the detention period was up. Scorpius preferred this method than spending detention in the Forbidden Forest.

He turned towards the Slytherin common room and was pulled towards a corner between the statues. He kept his wand clutched and was about to mutter a spell when the person lips crashed on his. He could tell from the softness of the lips it was his Lily. His hands wrapped around her and took in the familiarity of her; something he thought he lost in those dreadful weeks.

"Hey," she whispered in between kisses. He smiled as he nibbled her neck. She sighed softly and he could hear the distress in her voice. He stopped kissing her and stared at her in the dim light.

"I'm sorry. How have you been?"

She rubbed her hand up and down his chest before kissing him again. He indulged in the sweetness of her for a moment before realizing that she hadn't answered his question. He pulled away from the kiss and frowned at her. She took his hand and led him to a bench.

"The entire Gryffindor House is determined to keep me away from you. They are watching me every second. My brother and cousins have instituted a 'Reestablish Lily' Program where I spend my free periods reading about the last war and been drilled about why Slytherins and Gryffindors don't mix and why definitely a Potter should not be in a relationship with a Malfoy."

Scorpius embraced her. His fingers ran up and down her back only ever coming up to brush her hair behind her ears. He kissed her temples in an attempt to take away all the pain from her. He knew there was a solution to her problem, their problem. He'd been fighting with himself for weeks about it and he'd decided against it until now. He couldn't watch her suffer.

"I think we should break-up" he strained. She jumped up from his embrace and stared at him in disbelief.

He eyes softened. "No you can't do that!"

Scorpius sighed, "Lily listen, this isn't going to work now-"

She shook her head, "Stop! You can't be serious."

"Maybe in a few years when you're not in Hogwarts we'll give this another shot."

Her face was wet from tears, "You think breaking up with me will make things better?"

Scorpius hung his head. He knew breaking up with her would make things better. He knew that. He just needed her to believe that it would.

"It won't! I'll be more miserable without you and I'll have to listen everyday about how they were right about you. I lost a part of me already Scorpius; I don't want to lose you too."

Scorpius cupped her face in his hands, "Don't lose yourself, Lily. Stay that same girl I met four years ago."

She looked down to her skirt and muttered, "I can't be that same girl."

He captured her lips for a kiss. The kiss was slow and tender. He wanted to portray every emotion he was feeling for her at that moment. Happy that he'd seen her after all these weeks. Angry that people were keeping them apart. Hopeful, that one day they could be together without any prejudices. Scared, that the girl he fancied would disappear because of what people believed.

He spent his weekend in his common room studying. This was his N.E.W.T year and he needed good results to become an Auror. Although beating Rose wouldn't be a bad thing either. He opened his Charms book as it was his weakest subject. Defense of the Dark Arts was far too simple this year after his training session with Lily's dad. He wondered what Lily's dad thought about the relationship.

Scorpius stared at his Quill and the parchments near his books. Writing to her dad about the situation seemed like the most ridiculous idea and yet the sanest one he'd had all week. He took the parchment and wrote:

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_This letter must come as a surprise to you. I'm sorry I didn't thank you for the amazing opportunity you gave me over the summer. It was an absolute pleasure working with you and I hope you take pride in knowing my greatest goal is to be at least half the man you are as well as an amazing Auror._

_I'm writing this letter unfortunately as a way to procrastinate from studying for my Charms class. I am in both ways ashamed and proud to say I only took the class to impress a girl I like. Any advice Mr. Potter? Although I'm pretty sure you know by now that the girl I'm referring to is you daughter Lily. I apologize once more for my cowardice. I should have informed you of my feelings for Lily months ago. In my defense, I was still confused about what I was feeling for her until recently. I assure you Mr. Potter my feelings towards her are new to me and it's something I'm slowly cherishing._

_I await your response in the next few weeks. I hope you can forgive me for not informing you about this._

_Sincerely,_

_Scorpius Malfoy_

He placed the letter on the side and resumed studying for his Charms quiz on Monday. He was still trying to perfect the Avis Charm. Lily always told him that the key to Charms was reading and doing exactly what the book said. His fingers grazed over the instructions: _**Two smooth bumps from left to right with the wand**_. It sounded easy enough but he knew it probably wouldn't be. He sighed. Maybe if he and Lily hadn't told the entire Hogwarts about their relationship she would have been able to help him with these Charms.

Just like he'd said it took him ten attempts to conjure the flock of birds. He laughed at the sound of them chirruping around him in the common room.

"Whoa, you got the Charm." He heard his friend Goyle exclaim. He looked up to see them awing at his birds.

"Yeah, it took me awhile but I got it. So what are you two up to?"

Higgs shoved his hands in his pocket and cleared his throat. He nudged Goyle who muttered something about how pathetic Trey was.

"Are you two going to say something or am I going to have to wait here until you realize you have to open your mouth to start a conversation?"

Trey growled, "Oh sod off Malfoy."

"And he speaks!" Scorpius shouted a little bit annoyed.

"With a smart mouth like yours we always thought you had something up in that head of yours but apparently we were wrong!" Higgs shouted at him. Goyle held him back slightly with a frown on his face.

"We agreed we'd do this in a civilized manner Trey!" Goyle said through his teeth.

Trey pushed Goyle off him, "What's the point of being civilized when he ruined the name of Salazar Slytherin? Fancying a Gryffindor and a bloody Potter?!"

Scorpius clenched his fists and he could hear his birds twittering around him more loudly than before.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but weren't the two of you admiring her last year?"

It was Goyle who turned to him, "Yeah admiring but not really dating! Even Marcus and Scott think you've lost your mind!"

"Marcus and Scott? Wasn't it Flint that was attempting to ask her out? What about Zabini who said he'd ruin his family's pureblood status for her? I do remember you agreeing with him Goyle!"

Goyle's eyes darkened, "It was a statement I made amongst friends who I thought knew me well enough to not take it seriously!"

Scorpius smirked, "Oh yeah your eyes locked on her ass was definitely all the proof to prove that you didn't fancy her."

"I did not stare at her ass!"

"The point is Malfoy, Slytherins and Gryffindors aren't meant to be. You've known this for years Scorpius." Trey stated with a much more calm voice. He could hear the pity in his voice and it was this tone that triggered him off.

"Oppugno" He whispered and he grabbed the letter. He heard his friends run out of the common room from the attacking birds. He walked out of the room and headed for the Owlery.

He was furious. These past weeks were nothing but torture for him. He couldn't see his girlfriend. He was getting lessons about Slytherin pride about forty times a day. Everybody was telling him why he couldn't be with Lily that it was becoming unclear about why he was with her. It infuriated him. He thought about how much she'd change and it terrified him. Did he like her because of her looks or because of who she was? He growled.

He looked up around the room for his Owl, Juniper. She was a Snowy owl with weird black feathers near her wings. He'd gotten her in his second year from his father. It was one of the few gifts he'd actually been happy about. Juniper flew down to his arm and he stroked her soft feathers.

"I missed you Juniper." He whispered to her. She stared up at him with those Amber eyes. He could tell she was worried for him.

"I'm fine Juniper. Just got a lot on my mind. Just be glad you're an Owl and not a wizard that come from a family of Death Eaters that's dating the daughter of the man that saved the Wizard world from the king of Death Eaters."

The owl looked up at him confused. Scorpius sighed before attaching the letter to his owl.

"Get this to Mr. Potter. Thanks Juniper." The Owl gave him one more look before taking off to the sky. He stared at the Owl for a moment before realizing somebody had joined him. He spun around to see his cousin Bella. She was in her Slytherin robes with her hair pulled back in one. Bella's hair was far too frizzy for anything else.

"Hey Bells." He said. She sent him a smile. Her smiles always made him feel better. She walked up to him and hugged him. He took comfort in her. She was the one person that understood his affection for Lily because she too cared for Lily.

"This sucks Scor. She's my best friend for Merlin's sake! How could they think I'd hurt her?" she cried. He ran his hands up and down her back to comfort her.

"I'm sorry Bells. This is all my fault."

She shook her head, "No, it's not. It's the schools fault. It's out parents fault. It's the entire wizarding world's fault. It's not our fault Scor. This stupid prejudice against houses is stopping you from being with someone you love."

Scorpius laughed, "I don't know about love."

She punched him, "You know you love her Scor."

He looked at her seriously, "I don't know Bells. She's not the same girl anymore."

Bella nodded, "I know."

They stood there in the silence just admiring the view from the tower.

"I know what it feels like." She said softly but still breaking the sweet silence. He didn't bother to reply. He knew she meant not being able to see Lily.

"I know what it feels like not to be with the person you love," she choked. Scorpius turned to her. Wasn't she with the person she loved? Wasn't she with Trey?

"Aren't you with Trey?"

A few tears slipped from her eyes, "I know. I only agreed to like him because J-the guy I liked told me that we couldn't be together. He said people wouldn't understand what we felt for each other."

Scorpius growled, "Who is he?"

Bella cried, "He's not a bad guy. He wants to be with me Scorpius, he really does. We still write to each other. He writes about how much he misses me and loves me. He promises to be with me when I leave school."

Scorpius froze. When she leaves school? How old was this guy? He sighed. What did it matter? Obviously his cousin was in love with this guy. He couldn't hate the guy either. How could he when he said the same words to Lily? He told her it was best for them to break up until she'd finish school.

"Who is he Bella?"

She bit on her lip before whispering, "James. James Potter."

Scorpius took in a deep breath. James Potter? His little cousin was in love with that git?

He cuddled next to Bella and she rested her head on his shoulder. He couldn't judge her for loving James. He laughed.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

He shook his head, "I was just thinking about how irresistible those Potters would have to be for us to fall for them."

Bella giggled, "Trust me, James isn't as smooth as everybody think he is. He's quite clumsy. He just hides it behind his arrogance."

Scorpius smirked, "I think I like you dating Potter. You could tell me all his weaknesses."

Bella smirked, "Yeah and I like you dating Lily. She tells me all yours."

Scorpius frowned, "I don't think I like the idea of you and Lily speaking about me."

Bella smiled, "Trust me, it's all good."

They watched the sun slowly set. Bella sung softly to a song and he listened to her beautiful voice.

"Scorpius?" she asked.

"Yeah Bells?"

"Do you think I'll ever be with James?"

Scorpius sighed, "Yes, I hope you do."

She smiled, "Hearing you say it makes me believe it. I hope you and Lily can be together."

Scorpius allowed a smile to grace his face, "Hearing you say that Bells gives me hope."

Bella got up and attached her letter to her owl, Jay. She'd gotten the owl in her third year. He shook his head. She'd name the Owl after James. How didn't he notice her infatuation with Potter?

"She'll come back to you Scor. She might not be the same Lily but I believe she'll come back." Bella said before Jay flew out the window. He stared at the Owl flying effortlessly in the air. If only things were as simple as an owl flying out the window to a destination they were sure of. Unfortunately life wasn't that simple even with magic.

* * *

_**So I'll try to update tomorrow. Emphasis on 'try' So leave me a review about what you guys think.**_


	12. Chapter 12 Speaking Up

**Disclaimer-J.K Rowling is the owner of Harry Potter. I'm just fan writing about her characters.**

* * *

_**A few things on the agenda-**_

_**Bucky5- I wouldn't say Scorpius is a hypocrite. Yes, he wasn't a fan of her personality a few years ago but it was that personality that he came to adore. He's still shocked that he fancies her so imagine his confusion when her personality changes. He's sort of torn.**_

_**Readsalot4- He was attempting to break up with her. He thought it would be the best choice but she wouldn't let him. If she'd agreed, they would have broken up. So technically, they are still together, or trying to be.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 12-Speaking up**_

* * *

_**Scorpius- Seventh year Lily- Fifth year**_

* * *

His eyes barely stayed opened as he read the final chapters in his Defense against the Dark Arts book. He yawned as he ignored the footsteps of his fellow classmates. His inability to see Lily had created a frustration that he'd decided to get rid of by studying. His frustration also brought on insomnia and it was only now that he was feeling the exhaustion of not sleeping in two weeks.

He closed the book and weighed out his options. He could wait until class was over and spend the afternoon asleep or he could sleep in class. It wasn't as if Professor Bennett was going to teach him anything new. The brunette professor knew as much about defensive spells as Scorpius knew about Muggles which was basically nothing.

He could feel the harsh stares of the Gryffindors on the other side of the room. He ignored the sniggering from them especially those from Potter and Weasley. He thought about Lily but it pained him more knowing that they were changing her. He closed his eyes and rested his head against the cold wooden surface.

"Good Afternoon Class!" he groaned at the sound of Professor Bennett's voice. Her heels clicked loudly against the marble floors. He rose his head up and frowned. He knew he needed to pass this class to become an Auror but it seemed useless after learning everything he did in the summer.

"Today, we have a few special guests. The Legendary Trio from the War against You-Know-Who is here to have a class with you. Please give them your undivided attention."

Scorpius felt a jolt of energy shoot through him. Mr. Potter was here? He swallowed the saliva in his mouth when Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger-Weasley walked into the classroom. Scorpius eyes kept on Mr. Potter and not for the same reasons everybody else's eyes were on him. Scorpius wanted to know the man's opinion of the entire situation.

"Hello, Seventh years." Mrs. Weasley said with a warm smile. Rose looked a lot like her mum except not as beautiful. Scorpius realized that while Rose looked a lot like her mother, she had a lot of her father in her.

As they spoke Scorpius absorbed everything around him. They were there to speak about the War. Each of the three Heroes gave their recollection of the event. He'd heard the story before. He'd read about it a dozen times and watched the pathetic movie they made about it. He knew the details as he'd read the book, _**A Journey of Seven**_, written by .

He paid little attention to the jabs made about the Slytherin house or at his family. He knew about his grandfather and father's involvement in the war.

When it came to the question portion of the class, he noticed everybody asked the Trio about questions concerning their journey and he noted all the sneering towards him or insults to his family of house. He was slightly irritated. It wasn't like he didn't get those sort of remarks before it was just he'd never gotten them alone. All the other Slytherins in the room weren't too happy with him either nor did any of their relatives play such a large role in the war like his.

"One more question before class ends. Anyone?" Professor Bennett exclaimed. Scorpius raised his hand. He noticed everybody turned to him and began whispering. The trio turned to him and Mrs. Weasley nodded to him.

"What did it matter?" he asked. He heard his class mates burst into laughter.

"Excuse me; I don't quite get what you're asking." Mrs. Weasley replied. He got up from his desk.

"I'm asking, what did it matter?" She looked at him even more puzzled than before. He continued, "What was the purpose of the war? Yes, Voldemort died but I'm wondering who exactly got the peace?"

"Everybody did. Killing Voldemort gave everybody a future, gave you a future." She reasoned but he shook his head.

"No offense Mrs. Weasley but the future you're referring to wouldn't have been any different from the one I'm destined to have already."

"What are you saying Malfoy?!" Mr. Weasley growled.

Scorpius frowned at the sound of his last name, "I'm proving that! That exact reaction."

"Scorpius, we don't quite follow you." Mr. Weasley's wife said with a hint of annoyance.

"Peace came only to those who were on the right side of the war. It didn't come to those who were on the wrong side."

"You guys didn't deserve peace!" He heard a Gryffindor kid scream.

Scorpius pointed to the shaggy haired seventeen years old, "See that's what I'm talking about. You said the war gave me a future, is this the future you fought for?"

"My grand-dad and dad fought for the wrong side of the war and I have to suffer for it. I'm looked down upon because of them. So tell me what it mattered if I can't have the future I want because of a stupid war! Or my cousin can't love the person she wants because of whom she is or who she's named after."

Mrs. Weasley looked towards him with sympathy, "Scorpius-"

"I don't want your pity! Forgive me when I say, I don't really care that you guys defeated Voldemort. What you should have done is kill the prejudgments. Now that would have given me a better future." He glared at the trio before picking up his wand and bag and storming out the classroom.

He sat in the common room venting his frustration in studying. He'd gotten three weeks detention for his misbehavior towards the Trio. He didn't care. They needed to hear that they hadn't saved everybody.

He ignored his thoughts and read the ingredients for a Draught of Peace. It was a potion he learnt in his fifth year. It wasn't as tricky for him as he'd gotten it correct every time he brewed it. Professor Morris is always satisfied with his work. He heard someone come inside the room. He ignored them. He didn't need to hear their disapproval again.

"I haven't been in here since my days at Hogwarts." He heard the voice of Mr. Potter and he spun around abruptly. The black haired man took a seat on the Slytherin green couch and Scorpius decided to give him his attention out of respect.

"Why were you in the Slytheirn common room?"

Mr. Potter sighed, "Long story that involves Poly juice potion and cat hair. I was young and naïve. Sometimes when James and Albus get in trouble it's difficult for me to punish them after knowing all the stuff I did when I was their age."

"Mr. Potter-"

"Scorpius I know this passion for abolishing house prejudices comes from the fact that you can't date Lily."

Scorpius scratched his head, "So you got the letter."

Harry nodded, "Yeah I did. Actually, I was expecting it after hearing about the situation from Albus and Rose."

Scorpius held back a growl. He really hated those two.

"No matter which house the guy is from, I'm always going to hate the fact that my daughter is dating. I'm going to despise the guy she marries and have kids with because that means she'll love another other than me."

Scorpius nodded, "I understand Mr. Potter."

Harry snorted, "When you have a daughter and she starts to date you'll understand. But for now, you're only thinking about being with Lily. I can't say I'm happy about her growing up but I'm happy she found a gentleman. You're not a bad kid Scorpius."

Scorpius smirked, "I think you're just glad to know I could protect her if necessary."

Harry Potter laughed, "Yeah Ginny threw that in their when she was convincing me to let Lily date you."

The both of them laughed and Harry got up from the couch, "You're a smart kid Scorpius. Don't let what others think of you or your family hold you back."

Scorpius nodded to Mr. Potter before he left the room. For the first time in his life, Scorpius had someone to look up to. His biggest wish was to become the man Mr. Potter had grown up to be.

* * *

_**Ok so I'm not sure when I'm going to update because school starts Monday and I've got stuff to do before then...so I'll try to update or at least try to remember!**_


	13. Chapter 13 No Warmth Within

**Disclaimer-J.K Rowling is the owner of Harry Potter. I'm just fan writing about her characters.**

* * *

_**So I decided to find time to update this story and my other one. I've been super busy with school but fair not if I don't update next week like I have planned, this semester ends like in about four weeks so I'll have the break to finish write. I think this story has about two more chapters after this one. I know I said more but the angle I first started with wasn't as great as the new one I came up with. Warning, this chapter is sad.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 13- No warmth within**_

* * *

_**Scorpius- Seventh year Lily- Fifth year**_

* * *

He sat in his common room just staring blankly at the fire. The coldness from the Slytherin common room kept the heat from the fire at a minimum. His heart felt the way that fire did. A few moments ago the fire had reached a possible high, emitting a strong wave of heat towards his direction but the coldness withered it down to nothing more than a mere spark. He had to relight it. That was the difference though; the fire could be relit, his heart couldn't. His inside felt cold which was probably the reason he sat so close to the fire, just hoping it would bring back the warmth he'd lost today.

Something told him his happiness was a foreshadowing of the pain he'd suffer later but he'd ignored it, thinking that maybe things were getting better for him. That maybe, just maybe, there was life for him beyond being a Malfoy. Where everything was dim because people wouldn't let go of the past or the prejudices, no the Wizarding world wouldn't grant him that. He was destined for a life every Malfoy had. He knew it the moment he saw her with a frown on her face. Her eyes glistening from the tears that were just waiting to fall before he could even muster a compliment out of his mouth; yes he knew.

Maybe he should have paid attention to the sky. The dark grey clouds hovering over the school and over Hogsmeade should have sent warning signals in his head but the sunshine in his head and his heart overcame the bad weather. Yet, he should have known nothing good would come from a Malfoy loving a Potter. Had he not told himself that over and over in his head? Did his parents not warn him? He should have happily dated Alissa and ignored the attraction he had for Potter. Is that not his fate now? In a few months he'll be graduating from Hogwarts and maybe a few years from then he'll be marrying Alissa. He could hear his parents and grandparents, "A perfect bred pure-blooded Slytherin girl makes a perfect wife and makes an even better heir." The Malfoy destiny, he should have seen it coming in her eyes. He should have seen the tears from the castle but he didn't. He let his joy overlook that detail. Now he's sitting here hoping the fire would warm his heart instead of his body. He was empty inside. He was cold inside.

* * *

_**Earlier that day**_

* * *

_He rushed down stairs with the biggest smile on his face. He'd gotten Mr. Potter's permission to date Lily and they were going on their first date today in Hogsmeade. Even the bad weather couldn't stop the stupid grin on his face. He rushed pass a few groups of students heading to the small town. _

_He bumped into a girl carrying a bag full of sweets she'd probably purchased from Honeydukes Sweetshop. He helped her gather her sweets and gave her a few sickles for the chocolate frogs that escaped. He was pretty lucky that the girl was too preoccupied with blushing at him than her sweets. _

_He dashed to Madam Puddifoot's to meet with Lily. He checked inside but she wasn't there as yet so he decided to wait outside for her. Obviously he wasn't a fan of Madam Puddifoot's as it looked like some pink goo had puked all over the place but he didn't mind it as long as he was with Lily._

_He saw Trey and Greg laughing together. He sort of missed them but he wouldn't be friends with people that didn't accept Lily. He noticed they sent him a sort of apologetic smile as they passed him and he waved courteously towards them. He didn't like being angry with them. They were childhood friends of his but he needed them to accept Lily. She was a part of him now. She was the fire inside his soul that she'd ignited the moment he bucked up into her five years ago. _

_He stood there smiling at couples passing by and wondering if he and Lily would be as gushy as they were. He thought about his parents and their lack of public display of affection and he smiled at knowing that just being with Lily, he'd be recreating the Malfoy destiny. He prided himself in knowing that._

"_Scorpius?" he heard Lily ask. He spun around to see her smiling nervously. She was dressed in her white winter ensemble. She took his breath away. Well, in any case she made him speechless._

"_You look amazing" he managed to say after gawking at her for what seemed like hours._

"_Thank you. You look amazing as well."_

_The silence took over but he didn't mind it. Any time with her was better than no time at all. He took a step closer to her and she blurted out words he hated to hear from anybody._

"_I need to talk to you."_

_He looked at her concerned but she hid something behind her smile. He led her to the side to avoid people from overhearing them._

"_What's wrong Lily?" he asked but she kept smiling at him._

"_Nothing it's just I thought about something. Something you mentioned and I think we should do."_

_He smiled and brushed away her hair from her face, "What's that Lily?"_

_She brought his hands away from her face and looked up at him. Her smile was gone and his heart quickened._

"_You said that maybe we should break up and wait a few years to give this a shot again."_

_Scorpius froze, "What are you saying Lily?"_

"_I'm saying we should break up until things get better. Until I get better."_

"_Your dad is alright with this Lily. It's fine if we -"_

"_People are not going to be fine with this Scorpius! Look around us! Look at how they're looking at us. I'm not fine with this. I thought I was but that was when I was stronger. I'm vulnerable and this relationship isn't helping." She interjected._

"_Let me help you get better Lily."_

_She shook her head, "You can't. Being with you can't make me better Scorpius. I need time to myself. I need space."_

_Scorpius ran his fingers through his hair, "I'm not giving up on you Lily."_

"_I think it's best if you do Scorpius. Move on with your life. If chance would have it-"_

"_Don't you say it Lily. Don't you say there's a possibility of us getting together if you don't mean it."_

"_Understand me when I say, I didn't want this Scorpi-"_

_He shook his head and whispered, "Don't say it Lily. Don't say it." _

_He left her there as he rushed back to the castle. His heart crushed bit by bit as he took a step further away from her._

* * *

_**Present time**_

* * *

He should have known from the moment he saw the bad weather. He should have spun around when he bumped into that girl. He should have walked back to the castle when he saw she wasn't there as yet. He should have walked with Trey and Greg laughing at their jokes when he saw them. No, he should have gone to his dormitory five years ago instead of waiting behind to speak to Professor Morris. He should have never met her. Everything would have been fine if he'd never met her.

Now his soul was empty. His heart embraced the coldness only ever rebelling against its chill to beat to keep him alive. He cared no longer. Why should he? For didn't they say a Malfoy is a heartless being surviving only on fears and villainous actions?

* * *

_**Ok so that is chapter thirteen….Let me know what you guys think. Look out for my new story coming out on November 30**__**th**__** 2012 called Left out Potter. It's a Scorpius and Lily fanfic but not so much at the beginning of the story. Here's a summary.**_

_**Lily Potter has always been the left out one. It's no surprise when people forget her or even when her own family forgets she's there, after all, she's only little ole Lily. After a disastrous sixteenth Birthday, Lily is hoping her family would now recognize she's there. But Lily's in for a ride when a year later, her brother and his fiancée announces that they're getting married, on her birthday! Brought to you by Mrs. Gotenks, the writer that brought you Lethal Attraction, A Future and other fantastic one-shots comes the story of one little witch trying to be seen by her own family. Premiering on on November 30**__**th**__** 2012.**_


	14. Chapter 14 If you love him

**Disclaimer-J.K Rowling is the owner of Harry Potter. I'm just fan writing about her characters.**

* * *

**_Ok, I'm back. With full intent to finish all my Harry Potter fanfics. I will not be writing anymore until I'm finished with all my fanfics that are not completed. I know it's been almost a year, and I apologize for my lack of updates. I hope these last chapters will compensate for it._**

* * *

**_Chapter 14- If you love him_**

* * *

**_Scorpius- Seventh year Lily- Fifth year_**

* * *

**_A few hours earlier_**

* * *

Smiling to herself in the mirror, she brushed her hair a final time before resting it on her dresser. Did she look decent enough for her first date with Scorpius? She blushed at his name. He was perfect. No boy had ever mailed her father or spoken to her father for that matter about dating her. She looked down to her watch and froze. She was going to be late. She grabbed her coat and dashed out the door. With her mind preoccupied with reaching Hogsmeade in time, she ran into someone. She stumbled back a little but regain enough balance not to embarrass herself by landing on her behind.

"Ahh, Miss Potter. Just the girl we were searching for. Can you spare us a minute or two?" Lily looked up at the people in front of her. They were nicely dressed and emitted the aura of superiority. She didn't need to be told who they were. For years she'd stare into eyes similar to the one the man in front of her possess. Except, his eyes were much colder than the warmth she'd found in his son's.

"Of course Mr. & Mrs. Malfoy." She managed to say without stammering like an utter fool. She invited them into her room. She silently thanked Merlin that her roommates had managed to keep the room clean. She allowed them to sit on her bed while she sat across from them on one of her roommate's bed.

"What year are you?" Lily turned to Mrs. Malfoy who stared at her with her big brown eyes. She felt herself drawn to them. Scorpius looked much like his father but she now knew he had inherited his mother's warmth. She wanted to smile at the woman but she bit down her lips.

"I'm a fifth year."

"Quite young isn't she Draco." Mrs. Malfoy commented. Her husband looked at her before turning to Lily with a frown plastered on his face.

"Yes young. Young and in love I presume."

Lily blushed, "Yes. With your son. He's-"

"My son is two years your senior Miss Potter. In a few weeks he'll be graduated from this institution while you'll just be starting your sixth." Draco interrupted.

"I'm aware of this Mr. Malfoy. However, it doesn't prevent the fact that we fancy each other. We'll make-"

"Make it work? Darling, relationships are hard work especially when one of the participants will be in full auror training. How are you going to handle the months without letter or contact. Or the letters that will be filled with sweet nothings because he can't say anything to you without putting you in harm's way? Be sensible Miss Potter, it wouldn't work."

Lily shook her head, "No, it will! I'm not letting the two of you put doubt in my head about being with Scorpius. I will not spend the rest of my life in regret! I love him!"

Draco frowned, "Scorpius is one of the greatest minds of his year. He has the potential to be great."

"I know about his greatness. I feel it every time I'm near him. I won't leave him. I can help him be great. I just know it." Lily choked on her tears. She couldn't give him up. She loved him.

"Lily, we're not telling you that you're not good enough for our son. We're not telling you to give up on him. We're trying to let him be great on his own. We don't doubt that the two of you will be great together. We just don't want you to settle for mediocrity. You both deserve better." Mrs. Malfoy whispered to her. Lily felt her heart twist. She knew they were right but she couldn't stand the thought of losing him.

"If you truly love him, let him be the man he's destined to be. Let him grow into the man you deserve Lily." Mrs. Malfoy continued and Lily felt the tears drop from her eyes.

"He's already an exceptional man. I don't deserve him but I agree with you. I'll break it off."

"Thank y-" Mrs. Malfoy started but Lily shot up off the bed.

"Not because of you. I'm doing this because he deserves better. He deserves a woman stronger than I am. I need time to be that woman for him. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go and meet up with your son."

Lily dashed out the room. She tried to hold back the tears but she couldn't. She looked up at the sky. Had the world felt her pain? Did they feel her heart break as she took each step closer to him?

She felt her breath hitch when she saw him standing outside Madam Puddifoot's. She felt a smile tug at her lips.

"Scorpius?" she asked. He spun around. His eyes took in all of her and she wanted to much to just bask in the moment but she knew she had to do what's best for them.

"You look amazing" he said. Her heart broke. This was supposed to be their first date. The start of a perfect relationship and here she was preparing herself to break up with the guy she wanted to just hold on to for forever.

"Thank you. You look amazing as well." She managed to say to him. For a few moments they didn't say anything. She took in the final moments of just being on a date with him and being his girlfriend. She'd cherish them for the next few years she'd have to survive without him.

Finally she blurted out the words she knew would crush him, "I need to talk to you."

He looked at her worriedly and she tried to ease the tension by smiling. She felt tingles shot through her when he grabbed her hand and led them to the side. He didn't want to be overheard.

"What's wrong Lily?" he asked. She heard the pain in his voice. She wanted to comfort him and to tell him that she loved him. Her mouth kept a smile on her face as she broke into pieces on the inside.

"Nothing it's just I thought about something. Something you mentioned and I think we should do."

He smiled and brushed away her hair from her face, "What's that Lily?"

She felt herself getting lost in his touch and his smile. The smile she would no longer see. She brought his hands away from her face and looked up at him. She felt her smile drop and her met a worrisome Scorpius.

"You said that maybe we should break up and wait a few years to give this a shot again."

She felt him stiffen at her words, "What are you saying Lily?"

"I'm saying we should break up until things get better. Until I get better." She held back her tears. She didn't want this but she knew this was for the best.

"Your dad is alright with this Lily. It's fine if we -"

"People are not going to be fine with this Scorpius! Look around us! Look at how they're looking at us. I'm not fine with this. I thought I was but that was when I was stronger. I'm vulnerable and this relationship isn't helping." She shouted. She had to break it off quickly before she found herself back in his arms.

"Let me help you get better Lily." He said and she wanted nothing more than for him to be by her side and help her. However, she wouldn't be the strong woman he deserved. He didn't need a woman that relied on him to fix everything. He needed someone to be by his side and help him. She wouldn't be weak. She'll be strong for him.

She shook her head, "You can't. Being with you can't make me better Scorpius. I need time to myself. I need space."

He ran his fingers through his hair, "I'm not giving up on you Lily." She wanted so much to smile at him. She wasn't giving up on him either.

"I think it's best if you do Scorpius. Move on with your life. If chance would have it-"

"Don't you say it Lily. Don't you say there's a possibility of us getting together if you don't mean it."

"Understand me when I say, I didn't want this Scorpi-"

He shook his head and whispered, "Don't say it Lily. Don't say it."

She felt her heart shatter. There was nothing left for her. She wanted to break down. She felt the rain drop on her cheek. She brought her hand to cheek and realized it wasn't raining. It was her crying. She was numb.

She stared up at his figure walking towards the castle. She was doing this for him. She was doing this because she loves him. He would understand one day. Maybe in a few years, he'll understand how much she loves him.

**_Ok so one more chapter before the epilogue. I'm so happy the ending finally came to me. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!_**


	15. Chapter 15 Let me introduce you to

**Disclaimer-J.K Rowling is the owner of Harry Potter. I'm just fan writing about her characters.**

* * *

**_I hope you guys can tell how truly sorry I am…..I will finish Lethal Attraction by today. I will be starting on the chapters for the Virgin and the Whore tomorrow._**

* * *

**_Chapter 15- Let me introduce you to…_**

* * *

**_Scorpius- 27 Lily- 25_**

* * *

**_10 years later_**

* * *

He was reading through a case file when he heard a knock on the door. Who on bloody earth was bothering him now? He was supposed to be finish for the day. God, didn't they know he had a wife at home waiting for him. He smiled. His wife. He stared at her picture on his desk. She was perfect.

"Come in." he shouted. He watch his secretary walk into his office. She gave him a smile.

"Mr. Malfoy-"

"How many times have I told you Maria, it's Scorpius. My father is Mr. Malfoy." He explained. She smiled at him.

"Of course. I apologize Mr- I mean Scorpius. I just wanted to tell you that Mr. Potter is here to speak with you."

"Send him in." He instructed her. She nodded her head before leaving the room. He sighed. Mr. Potter hadn't made a visit into his office in years. It had been seven years since he handed the position of Head auror to him. He couldn't believe that in a matter of three years, Mr. Potter believed him to be great enough to be Head auror.

He heard the door knob twisting and he turned his head towards the door. He stood up. Standing next to the man he admired for years, was Lily Potter.

"Scorpius, let me introduce you to Lily. She's just return home from France and I thought she'd be of some use to you on this case." Scorpius couldn't believe it. She was home. Hadn't Mr. Potter said she would be in France for a few more years?

"I'll leave you two. I'll see you later, Lilypad." Scorpius watched Mr. Potter kiss Lily on her forehead before leaving the room. She looked up at him and he felt his heart quicken. She was just as beautiful as he remembered.

"May I?" she asked pointing towards the chair in front of his desk. He nodded before slowing retreating to his chair.

"How are you?" he blurted. She looked up at him. He took in her beautiful red hair that had brightened over the years. He noticed a smile creep on her face. Her smile nearly touched the glimmer in her eyes, those beautiful warm brown eyes he adored.

"I'm fine. I was a little sick earlier but I'm fine." Her voice was beautiful.

"I thought your father said you'd be in France for a few more years." He blurted. He watched her crossed her legs before smirking at him.

"I was but my husband and I have been separated for too long. He has a good job here in London and I do miss him terribly."

"You're married?"

"Yes, I heard you were also."

"Yes, we've been married for three years now."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you. Your father mentioned you were employed as a-"

"Full time Spell inventor and part time Metal charmer, it's a lot of work but I do enjoy it."

"You were always very skilled with a wand." He saw her blush slightly. Same old Lily, he thought.

"Should we get started on the case then?" she asked. He nodded. There was so much he wanted to ask her but they had work to do. He opened the file to her and began explaining the details to her. She seemed to grasp the issue quickly and she dove into explaining to him the mechanics of the spell used. She spoke passionately about spells that he saw her eyes light up. He couldn't help but smile at her as she spoke about the invention of the unforgiveable curses. She even slipped about how she was working on a counter curse for the unforgivable curses. He tried to get her to speak more about them but she blushed and resumed speaking about the spell in the case. It was almost after ten when they had finished working.

"I should be going. I haven't stopped to my husband's flat to tell him the good news."

"Good news?" He inquired. She smiled at him.

"I know I shouldn't but- I'm pregnant." Scorpius looked to her flat stomach and then back at her gleaming eyes.

"Congratualtions!" he grinned.

"Thank you." She got up from the chair and pick up her coat she had taken off earlier in the night.

"Why did you do it Lily?" he inquired. She looked up at him. Her smile had disappeared.

"I loved you. Why did you break it off?" he asked. She stared at him. Her eyes turned glassy. She walked up to him and placed her hands on his cheek.

"Look around you. Don't you see how great you've become? Now look at me. See how great I've become. How strong I've become. How happy we are. I did it because I loved you. I wanted you to be great and you are. You're the exceptional man I've always dreamed you would be. I left you because I loved you." She tiptoed and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Goodbye Scorpius." She whispered in his ears before she left the room. He stood there with the words ringing in his ears.

_I loved you….._

* * *

**_Don't kill me! Uhh who am I kidding you guys will….But wait for the final chapter….The epilogue. That's all I have to say!_**


	16. Epilogue

**Disclaimer-J.K Rowling is the owner of Harry Potter. I'm just fan writing about her characters.**

* * *

**_Ok, I really can't believe it but this is the epilogue of Lethal Attraction. No, there will not be a sequel. Some things should be left to our imagination._**

* * *

**_Epilogue_**

* * *

**_Scorpius- 27 Lily-25_**

* * *

He opened the door and the sweet aroma of homemade spaghetti filled his nostrils. He smiled. She was too perfect. How did a guy like him deserve something so precious and amazing as his wife? He walked into the kitchen and watched her stirring the pot. She loved doing things the muggle way. Her strange ways of doing things was the thing that he about her most. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. He took in her vanilla scent and nuzzled his face into her neck.

"Late night at work, Mr. Malfoy?" He could sense her smirking. He kissed her neck and tightened his grip slightly.

"Yes, but the best part of my day is knowing you'll be home." He smiled. She spun around giving him a perfect view of her smile.

"Really? So today is pretty special for you huh Mr. Malfoy?" she teased.

"Yeah. Harry brought his daughter into the office today."

"Your ex?"

"Yeah. She's married now. She's pregnant too."

"Is she pretty?" Scorpius pecked his wife's lips.

"Yes, but nearly as gorgeous as you though."

"Did you love her?"

"Yes."

"Do you love me?"

"With all my heart."

"Do love her more than you love me?"

"No. I love you both the same."

"Really?"

"She is my past. I don't regret my past. You're my present and future. I don't regret loving you."

"Good answer Mr. Malfoy." He captured her lips once more. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he took in her essence. He loved her, more than anything in the world.

"When do you plan on telling your boss about us?"

Scorpius laughed, "Soon. I think really soon. I mean I don't think I'll be able to explain why his daughter and his employee have the same child."

Lily laughed, "I take it you're happy about the pregnancy?"

Scorpius, "Elated."

He stared at her. She was too amazing. If it hadn't been for his parents hinting to him that Lily was in France. He would have never "accidentally" bump into her and they would have never gotten a second chance.

"Thank you." He heard her whisper.

"What for?"

"For making me the woman I am today. For making me happy."

Scorpius pecked her lips, "No, thank you."

* * *

_**Yay! It's finished! Going to work on my other fanfic. Thank you for reading and supporting me! It's been amazing!**_


	17. Extra Chapter

**Disclaimer-J.K Rowling is the owner of Harry Potter. I'm just fan writing about her characters.**

* * *

**_Extra Chapter_**

* * *

**_Scorpius- 27 Lily- 25_**

* * *

"Can you believe James finally had the balls to propose to Bella?" Lily shouted from the bathroom. He smirked. If she only knew how many threats he'd given Potter to propose to his cousin. The git was too afraid to propose. He remembered agreeing with the idiot about Bellla being too good for him. However, Scorpius knew Bella wanted James. A day before he'd threatened Potter, Bella had arrived to his flat in tears over the fear that she was going to lose him. Bella was correct. He was terribly weak to her.

"I'm more surprised that Bella said yes. She deserves better." He teased. He watched her walk out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around her body. She towel dried her hair until her hair was bushy and wild but Scorpius thought she looked beautiful. He had to be the luckiest wizard in the world.

"I guess James would say the same. That I deserve better." Lily pestered.

"Yes, you do. You have no idea how happy I am that you said yes when I propose four year ago." He wrapped his arms around her waist. It was unbelievable how perfect she fit in his arms. He lead in to kiss her but the doorbell rang.

He groaned, "Go away!"

Lily giggled, "You're like a child."

"You have no idea." He murmured. He headed left the room to open the door. Who on earth was at the door? He flung the door open.

"Scorpius. It's been awhile." Scorpius stared at his parents outside his door. What were they doing here? They never visited. He was about to let them inside when he saw his in-laws behind his parents.

"Mr. & Mrs. Potter, what you guys going in here?" Scorpius inquired. He swallowed the saliva in his mouth. This wasn't good.

"Scorpius, can we come in?" Harry asked. Scorpius opened the door wider and allowed them all to file in. He motioned for them to take a seat. He flicked his fingers in silence as they all stared at him.

"Uh, can I help you?" Scorpius asked.

"Are you having an affair with my daughter?" Harry blurted. Scorpius' eyes widened.

"Ex-Excuse me?" Scorpius stuttered.

"Yesterday, I saw the security tapes and I noticed Lily kissed you. You're married Scorpius." Harry explained.

"I can explain th-" Scorpius started but he was cut off by Lily walking inside the room.

"Whose at the door sweetheart?" Lily asked. She walked into the room with only her underwear and one of his shirts on. Her hair was still a little wet. She looked beautiful but considering the situation, her appearance did little for his predicament.

"SCORPIUS! How-" His mother shouted.

"Lily! What are you doing here?!" Ginny gasped. Mr. Potter and his father stared at him furiously. He ran his fingers through his hair.

He sighed, "I can explain."

"You better. You're not using my daughter as your mistress!" Ginny fumed.

"His mistress?!" His mother shrieked. She glared at Ginny. Scorpius groaned. This is not how they planned to tell them.

"I'm not his mistress!" Lily shouted. She walked up to Scorpius and held his hand.

"He's married Lily." Harry stated.

Lily nodded, "I know."

Ginny glared at Scorpius, "Lily, you will not be involved with him. You will not be a mistress."

Lily growled, "I'm not a mistress. I'm a wife!"

"You're married?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Yes."

Scorpius stared at his mother who shook her head, "We didn't send you France to get involve with a married woman Scorpius!"

"I'm not involved with a married woman, I mean I am but-argh this is not coming out the way I wanted." Scorpius fumed. The doorbell rang and he watched Lily answer it. He groaned when he realized it was Goyle, Flint, Zabini and Higgs. Did his friends really have to show up now?

"Scorpius, why is Luney Potter answering your door?" Scott asked.

"What did you call my daughter?" Harry growled. His wand was already out and pointed towards Flint. Scorpius shot up out of the chair.

"Ok! Everybody settle down!" he shouted. The room went quiet and Scorpius took this opportunity to stand next to Lily.

"Lily and I are married." He started.

"We know Scorpius. That's why we're upset. You guys are married. You cannot be having an affair with each other." Astoria explained. Scorpius noticed everybody nodded. He groaned. Why was this so difficult?

"No! We're married to each other!" He and Lily shouted together. The room went quiet.

* * *

**_Hahah. Now the rest is up to your imagination!_**


End file.
